Riddle Story of Devil
by aihai
Summary: sorry not an update
1. Chapter 1 : The World is Full of

**Riddle Story Of Devil**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu teman sekelasmu pembunuh dan mereka mengincar nyawamu?!**

* * *

**The world is full of_**

**.**

Di sebuah pelatihan khusus untuk para pembunuh yang berada di tengah hutan. Terdapat beberapa 'murid' yang sedang berlatih. Tidak ada satupun murid yang berhasil melewati beberapa rintangan. Namun seorang murid yang baru saja berlatih dengan lihai melewati rintangan – rintangan dengan mudah.

Pelatihpun menyudahi latihan. Dan seseorang memakai kaca mata hitam datang untuk memanggil murid yang lolos itu.

"Yang berhasil lolos hanyalah Kim Taehyung." ucap seseorang di balik kacamata hitamnya dia menyeringai mengerikan.

.

Seseorang memakai kacamata itu memainkan dua buah dadu yang berada di tangannya. Dadu itu berwarna hitam dan putih. Dia menatap Taehyung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kelas hitam." dia memulai berbicara di balik meja kerjanya. "Pasti kau tidak asing dengan nama itu. Setelah ini kau akan dipindahkan."

"Kim Taehyung carilah tergetmu dan bunuh dia. Dan kau perlu tahu sesuatu teman sekelasmu mereka semua pembunuh." ucap seseorang itu kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terdiam tak menjawab apapun. Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. dia menyandarkan dirinya di pintu yang bertuliskan Mr. Kaiga.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower. Tiba – tiba dia melihat sebuah bayangan. dalam bayangan itu ada sebuah rumah kecil yang dipenuhi oleh debu. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"_Jika aku memang harus membunuhnya maka akan aku bunuh." _Gumamnya dalam hati.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Drrrttt…drrrtt

Ponselnya bergetar di atas kasurnya. Dia berjalan menuju kasurnya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Dia melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Mr. Kaiga.

_Mr. Kaiga_

_Question 1_

"_Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh _"_

Taehyung menatap ponselnya dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari sang pengirim pesan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung

"Apa kau sudah melihat pesanku?" tanya sang penelpon.

"Jawabannya kutukan?"

"Teet salah! Apa kau gila? Kutukan? Dasar gila."

"Apa kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" ucap Taehyung dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak…" Mr. Kaiga menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau pernah dengar kalau tempat ini mengirimkan murid terbaiknya untuk menjalani misi? Itu adalah kebohongan. Sebenarnya aku asal memilih orang yang mempunyai pandangan buruk. Kim Taehyung hidupmu itu tidak ada artinya!" ucap Mr. Kaiga.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu." jawab Taehyung dengan nada sinis.

"Hidup untuk membunuh atau hidup untuk mati. Kau harus pilih satu. Atau kau ingin hidup demi kami." ucap Mr. Kaiga dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dasar bodoh!" ucap Taehyung kesal lalu mematikan panggilannya.

**.**

_Akademi Kyungjou. Akademi yang terdiri dari sekolah dasar sampai perkuliahan. Akademi ini memiliki koneksi dengan orang – orang kaya dan berkuasa._

"_Mungkin butuh beberapa hari untuk teman sekelasmu tiba. Jadi untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu pesan dari klien."_

"_Klien?"_

"_Ya, klien itu kepala sekolahmu. Kepala sekolah akademi Kyungjou."_

**.**

Taehyung berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia terpilih untuk memasuki kelas hitam ini. Dia melihat kelasnya dari kejauhan. Dia meraba punggungnya memegang pistol bersiap – siap jika ada musuh.

Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Dia melihat seorang namja manis duduk di bangku paling depan. Terlihat senyuman di wajahnya yang manis. Taehyung bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat kelasnya. Dia menatap namja itu.

"Absen satu Kim Taehyung, absen dua Jung Hoseok, absen tiga Bang Yongguk, absen empat Kim Seokjin, absen lima Jung Daehyun, absen enam Kim Himchan, absen tujuh Choi Zelo, absen delapan Kim Namjoon, absen Sembilan Moon Jungup, absen sepuluh Park Jimin, absen sebelas Yoo Youngjae, absen dua belas Min Yoongi, absen tiga belas Jeon Jungkook." namja manis itu mengabsen satu persatu dimulai dari absen pertama dan terakhir. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku, aku pasti akan lulus." ucapnya sambil mendekap buku absen itu.

Taehyung tertegun melihatnya. Dan lagi – lagi bayangan itu muncul dalam benaknya. Dia menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu membalikkan badannya menatap namja manis itu. namja manis itu membalikkan badannya seolah dia tahu ada yang menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kepada Taehyung.

"Apa kau juga murid kelas hitam?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku…aku" Taehyung hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun dia merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Membuat orang di belakangnya terkejut.

"U-uwaaah! A-ada apa? kelasnya sudah mau dimulai loh." ucap seorang namja muda.

"_Dia hanyalah orang biasa. Tapi kenapa tadi aku tidak merasakan hawanya?" gumam Taehyung dalam hatinya._

"Selamat datang murid – murid kelas hitam tingkat 10! Aku walikelas kalian disini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi walikelas. Jadi mohon bantuannya! Kalian bisa memanggilku Mr. Kim tapi kalian bisa menganggapku sebagai hyung kalian!" ucapnya dengan ramah.

"Heol… Mr. Kim kau terlalu lucu. Tapi sayang aku tidak suka tipe sepertimu." Ucap seorang namja dengan gaya rambut yang berantakan. "Jaa sekarang waktunya berkenalan kan? Absen nomor 2, Jung Hoseok. Tapi panggil aku J-Hope. Karena aku tidak suka nama asliku. Dan Mr. Kim kau masih terlalu muda. Aku suka tipe lelaki yang berusia 30-an."

"Eeh… bukankah 30 itu terlalu tua?" ucap seorang namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"30 itu tidak tua. Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" ucap J-Hope dengan nada yang sarkastik.

"Eiii jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda! Absen nomor 10 Park Jimin, senang berkenalan denganmu!" ucap namaj yang bernama Jimin itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi jangan bawa – bawa diriku oke! Selanjutnya absen nomor 1."

"Absen nomor 1 Kim Taehyung." ucap Taehyung dengan nada datar.

Jimin dan J-Hope terkejut saat Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kim Taehyung? Kim Taehyung yang itu?" ucap Jimin kepada J-Hope tapi dia tetap menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Serius nih?" ucap J-Hope kepada Jimin.

Taehyung hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya tanda dia tidak mau membahas tentang yang Jimin dan J-Hope bicarakan.

"Selanjutnya absen 12!" Ucap Mr. Kim memanggil yang selanjutnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Mr. Kim menatap orang yang memiliki absen 12 dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku… aku akan berkenalan jika matahari sudah terbenam." ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"N-nee? Apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Mr. Kim bingung.

"Aku akan mengenalkan diriku saat matahari terbenam. Jangan membuat ku bilang berulang kali."

"A-ah ya baiklah. Kalau begitu yang terakhir absen 13." Ucap Mr. Kim langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Absen nomor 13 Jeon Jungkook imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Mari kita berteman!" ucapnya dengan ramah dan senyuman manisnya.

"_Jeon Jungkook?" _Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan serius. Dia merasakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook itu adalah targetnya.

"E-etoo aku membuatkan gantungan ponsel untuk kalian semua. Silakan diambil." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan gantungan di tangannya.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucap Jimin mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Tidak mau ahh~ itu tidak sesuai dengan seleraku." Ucap J-Hope namun dia tetap mengambil gantungan itu.

Jungkook pun tersenyum. Dia memberikan dua gantungan lagi pada Taehyung dan seorang namja lagi yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kalian menjadi teman sekelas. Dan untuk masalah asrama aku minta tolong padamu Kim Taehyung." ucap Mr. Kim dengan semangat.

"_Aku tidak butuh itu. akan ku buang saja nanti." _Ucap Taehyung dalam hati sambil melihat gantungan ponsel pemberian dari Jungkook.

**.**

Sekarang waktunya istirahat Taehyung keluar dari kelasnya. Dia berdiri di lorong dekat kelasnya. Taehyung mengecek ponsel miliknya. Dia membalas pesan dari Mr. Kaiga.

"_ada lima orang di kelas.._

_Informasi yang didapat. Jawaban untuk question yang lalu_

_Sampah, orang biasa, bodoh, orang sinting, penyesalan."_

Dia menatap layar ponselnya. Melihat jawaban yang ingin dikirimkannya kepada Mr. Kaiga. Dia pun mengklik tombol kirim. Beberapa detik kemudian pesan balasan langsung diterimanya.

_Mr. Kaiga_

"_salah semua!_

_Apa kepalamu tidak ada isinya?"_

Taehyung mematikan ponselnya. Dia hendak pergi meninggalkan lorong itu. namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Park Jimin berada di sebelahnya.

"Pemandangan disini baguskan? Dari sini juga kita mungkin dapat berteman dengan baik." Ucap Park Jimin sambil memandang keluar jendela, "Apa kau lihat tempat di bawah sana? Itu sebenarnya pemakaman loh. Aku sudah sekolah disini lama jadi aku tahu banyak hal." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk seperti kubah.

Taehyung menatapnya bingung. Jimin membalikkan badannya menghadap Taehyung. dia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Mau bekerja sama denganku? Aku bisa jadi bawahanmu yang berguna." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan targetnya?" ucap Taehyung.

"Ya, setidaknya aku tahu itu bukan kau. Aromamu terkesan tidak enak." Jawab Jimin.

"Kita sependapat. Kemungkinan saat ini targetnya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Aroma dia sangat berbeda dengan kita." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh sembrono. Ini…" Jimin mengeluarkan gantungan pemberian Jungkook., "Mungkin ini GPS atau alat pelacak atau mungkin apalah itu. aku tidak butuh ini." Jimin melemparkan gantungan milik Jungkook keluar jendela.

Seketika Taehyung melihat bayangan itu lagi. Taehyung pun langsung menangkap gantungan itu. jimin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau akan membuangnya? Aku pikir ini bukan benda yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Taehyung sambil melirik Jimin dengan matanya yang tajam.

"_E-eeehh? Apa ini? Aneh sekali." Ucap Jimin dalam hati._

"Aku baru mengambil benda yang kau buang. Jadi ini milikku kan sekarang?"

Tiba –tiba ada seseorang melempar gantungan pemberian Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menangkap gantungan itu sebelum jatuh. Dia melihat siapa yang melempar gantungan itu ternyata J-Hope.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi aku memberikannya padamu." Ucap J-Hope.

"Kau… kau juga?" ucap Taehyung memandang tak percaya kepada J-Hope.

"Taehyungiee wajahmu menyeramkan sekali." Ucap Jimin dengan nada yang menyebalkan –menurut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya kan? Kita juga harus berlomba untuk membunuhnya." Ucap J-Hope dengan seringaiannya.

**.**

Di dalam kelas terlihat Jungkook dan namja yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya itu. jungkook menatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Gamsahamnida. Aku senang sekali menerimanya." Ucap namja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?! Aku juga sangat senang mendegarnya." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Akan ku buat ini sebagai pusaka suci." Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"N-ne? Pusaka suci?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengambil gantungan itu. lalu mendekapnya.

"_Itu sebutan untuk benda peninggalan orang mati." Ucap namja itu dalam hati. Tersenyum mengerikan._

**.**

"Kim Taehyung ssi! Kita dapat kamar yang sama! Aku Jeon Jungkook." Teriak Jungkook saat dia melihat Taehyung. dia berlari kecil mengejar Taehyung yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Boleh aku pulang denganmu?" tanya Jungkook saat dia sudah di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya. Dia melihat Jungkook. Tapi kemudian bayangan itu muncul kembali. dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Taehyung dengan dingin.

"Ah syukurlah!" Jungkook tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Taehyung ssi jalannya pelan – pelan dong!" protes Jungkook saat dia kelelahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung. taehyung hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Mereka berjalan menuju asrama mereka dengan keadaan hening. Jungkook maupun Taehyung tidak ada yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Mereka melihat papan pengumuman terlebih dahulu.

"Taehyung ssi kau mulai sekarang menjadi kepala asrama kita kan? Hebat sekali!" ucap Jungkook terkagum.

**.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang berada di kantin dekat asrama mereka. Mereka mampir untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai asrama.

"Aku ingin belajar, berteman, bersenang – senang, dan menikmati masa sekolah bersama semuanya. Dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa lulus!" ucap Jungkook membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa itu permohonan yang kau minta?" Taehyung menghentikan makannya. Dia menatap Jungkook.

"Anou..ne!" jawab Jungkook dengan semangat.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya sebentar. Lalu dia melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook melanjutkan perjalanan ke asrama mereka. Karena hari sudah berganti malam.

"Karena sesuatu aku jadi kesulitan untuk sekolah, jadi aku senang sekali bersekolah disini." Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dari samping.

"_Aroma ini? Aroma apa ini?"_

Setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan Taehyung dia menatap lurus ke depan. Sampai mereka tiba di depan gedung asrama mereka. Terlihat Jimin melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

"Jungkookiee! Taehyungiee!" sapa Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Dia berlari meninggalkan Taehyung di belakangnya. Dia menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin ssi." Sapa Jungkook saat sampai di depan Jimin.

"Panggil Jimin saja Jungkookie." Ucap Jimin ramah sambil merangkul Jungkook, "Taehyungiee beruntung sekali, aku juga ingin sekamar dengan Jungkookie." Ucap Jimin dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan akrab begitu. Kau harus memanggilku Taehyung." Taehyung langsung menjawab dengan tegas.

"N-nee? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Jimin dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" ucap Taehyung dengan tegas. Taehyung menatap Jimin yang masih tersenyum mengerikan. Dia membulatkan matanya setelah mencium aroma Jimin.

"_A-apa ini? Aromanya seperti laut yang penuh dengan bangkai" ucap Taehyung dalam hati sambil menatap Jimin tak percaya._

"Taehyung-goon!" Teriak Jungkook tiba – tiba. Membuat Taehyung dan Jimin yang berada dipikirannya masing – masing terkejut.

"K-kita panggil Taehhyung-goon saja bagaimana?" ucap Jungkook gugup.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ucap Taehyung tidak peduli. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki asrama mereka.

"Ah t-tunggu Taehyung-goon." Jungkook berlari keci mengejar Taehyung yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Sementara Jimin yang melihat keduanya masuk ke dalam asrama tersenyum mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

"U-waahh, luas sekali! Ini seperti di hotel." Ucap Jungkook takjub melihat kamarnya. Dia melompat ke salah satu kasur yang berada di kamar itu.

"Taehyung-goon kau pilih kasur yang mana? Maaf aku asal lompat saja." ucap Jungkook sambil melirik Taehyung.

"Aku tidak peduli yang mana." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas celana panjangnya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas dekat kasurnya. Lalu dia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. tanpa Jungkook sadari celana pendeknya tersingkap ke atas. Memperlihatkan pahanya yang penuh luka sayatan pisau. Taehyung tertegun melihatnya. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung membenarkan posisinya.

"_Luka bekas sayatan pisau?" _gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

"Naikkan celanamu!" perintah Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

"Mwo?!" Jungkook terlihat panik saat Taehyung memintanya untuk membuka celananya.

"Cepat naikkan!" perintah Taehyung lagi kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Shireo!" Jungkook pun masih tidak mau menaikkan celananya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Taehyung menyerah. Jungkook pun menghela nafas lega. Namun Taehyung menarik celananya hingga lututnya.

"Luka itu? luka bekas sayatan pisau?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat melihat luka yang berada di paha Jungkook.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Jungkook terkejut saat Taehyung menarik celananya.

**.**

**Room 2**

"Wah~ rupanya disini sudah ada orang?" ucap J-Hope saat memasuki kamarnya.

Namja yang sedang mencari sesuatu di tasnya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kim Himchan imnida. Bangapta ne." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Ah ya, apa kau membawa pembersih kuku….?" Namja itu atau Kim Himchan terlihat bingung mau memanggil teman sekamarnya dengan sebutan apa.

"Jung Hoseok…"

"Ahh baiklah, Jung Hoseok apa kau punya pembersih kuku?" tanya Himchan memotong ucapan J-Hope.

"Bagaimana ya? Kau membuatku marah nih. Jika aku sedang berbicara dengarkan sampai akhir." ucap J-Hope dengan nada tidak suka.

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap J-Hope dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Himchan kepada J-Hope.

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil nama asliku. Jadi panggil aku J-Hope. Aku ingin mengatakan itu. tapi kau memotongnya." ucap J-Hope.

"Ah maaf maaf… baiklah J-Hope apa kau punya pembersih kuku?" Himchan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tapi aku tidak memakai yang seperti itu bahkan kuku ku hanya ku potong beberapa kali saja." Ucap J-Hope sambil melihatkan kukunya.

"Kau jorok sekali!" umpat Himchan saat melihat kuku Hoseok.

**.**

Taehyung telah selesai membereskan pakaiannya dalam lemari. Dia melihat buku absen di meja nakas. Dia melirik jam dekat lemari rias pukul 21.05.

"Apa aku harus melihat kamar yang lain?" gumamnya. Dia berbalik lalu mengambil buku absen.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi. E-eh? Kau mau melihat kamar yang lain? Aku ikut ya yaa?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Terserah kau saja." ucap Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya.

"E-eh Taehyung-goon tunggu aku." Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung yang sudah keluar dari asrama.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan di lorong asrama mereka. Jungkook berada di depan Taehyung. dia berjalan dengan senyumannya.

"Selamat malam." sapa seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dan memegang boneka Mario Bross.

"Selamat malam ju- eehh." Jungkook terlihat terkejut saat melihat namja di depannya.

"Anak sd kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Taehyung tanpa menyaring kata – katanya.

"N-neee? SD bu…" ucap namja itu terpotong oleh ucapan namja di sebelahnya yang memegang tangan namja bertubuh kecil itu.

"Dia juga murid kelas hitam tingkat 10." Jelas namja di sebelah namja bertubuh kecil itu.

"Teman sekelas? Bangapta ne!" ucap Jungkook langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan absen nomor 8 Kim Namjoon. Aku biasa dipanggil RapMonster karena rap ku bagus." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit melebih – lebihkan.

"Annyeong haseyo absen nomor 4 Kim Seokjin imnida. Bangaptayo!" ucap namja bertubuh kecil itu dengan memeluk boneka Mario Bross nya.

"Ne, kami pergi mengecek kamar lain terlebih dulu. Annyeong!" ucap Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Taehyung hanya membungkukkan badannya.

**.**

**Room 2**

TOK TOK

"Selamat malam! Absen!" ucap Jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu.

Seseorang membuka pintunya dengan keras dan menghantam dahi Jungkook. Jungkook yang kaget pun terjatuh dan dahinya terlihat memar.

"Ah maaf maaf. Aku membukanya terlalu keras."

"Kim Himchan kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Taehyung saat melihat yang membuka pintu bukanlah J-Hope.

"E-eeh? Kau tahu namaku?" ucap Himchan bingung.

"Ya, jelas kau bukan J-Hope." ucap Taehyung asal.

"Ah begitu. J-Hope sedang mandi. Mari kubantu." Ucap Himchan sambil membantu Jungkook berdiri. Dia memegang tangan Jungkook, "Sepertinya tangannya ini tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang jahat." Ucap Himchan saat memegang tangan Jungkook yang terasa halus.

"Aku memang tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu." ucap Jungkook dengan nada pelan.

"Kalian mau ini? Ambillah." Himchan menawarkan camilan kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Tidak usah." Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. namun Himchan melemparkan camilannya ke arah Taehyung. taehyung pun menangkisnya.

"E-eeh Himchan ssi jangan buang – buang makanan." ucap Jungkook saat melihat itu.

"Ah maaf maaf." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pengguna tangan kanan eh?" tanya Taehyung dengan sinis.

"Bisa saja, tapi bisa jadi aku pengguna tangan kiri atu keduanya mungkin?" ucap Himchan dengan nada meremehkan. Taehyung hanya mendengus lalu pergi.

"Taehyung-goon! Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Himchan-goon? Sebagai teman kalian tidak boleh bertengkar. Kalian harus saling tersenyum. Lihat." Jungkook tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aromamu…"

"A-aroma? Apa aku bau?" tanya Jungkook sambil mencium tubuhnya.

"Ani, bukan itu. aromamu seperti debu membuatku ingin bersin." Ucap Taehyung.

"E-eehhh?" jungkook _speechless _saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Itu bisa dibilang baunya matahari! Karena matahari sudah terbenam aku datang!" ucap seseorang dengan nada uang menyeramkan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jungkook ketakutan saat melihat orang itu.

"Aku ingin berkenalan! Namaku Min Suga, kalau siang namaku Min Yoongi." Ucap orang itu mengerikan.

"Aneh sekali." Ucap Taehyung yang melihat orang itu.

**.**

"_Baik. Tutup mulut kalian! Kalian dilarang mengobrol!"_

"_Manusia itu makhluk yang unik, jadi mereka tidak akan mudah saling mengerti. Jadi tidak usah bicara. Itu percuma. Apa yang kalian lakukan apabila ada orang yang mengatakan selamat tinggal sekarang juga? Ada banyak hal yang sebaiknya tidak kalian tahu di dunia ini."_

**.**

Taehyung membuka matanya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya, menatap kosong kasur yang menjadi tempat duduknya saat ini. Taehyung turun dari kasurnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa dia sadari Jungkook melihatnya.

"Dasar, Kim Taehyung. apa dia tidak lihat keranjang bajunya?" Jungkook memunguti pakaian Taehyung dan memasukkannya dalam keranjang baju.

Jungkook kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Taehyung-goon, jika nanti kau tahu siapa aku, tolong jangan membenciku." Jungkook berucap lirih sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi.

Tak beberapa lama Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang dia liliti di pinggangnya. Dia mengambil baju santai dan memakainya disitu.

Keadaan kamar kini sepi. Taehyung dan Jungkook sama – sama tiduran membelakangi.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"A-ah ya?" tanya Jungkook nendudukkan dirinya.

Taehyung ikut mendudukan dirinya, dia memperlihatkan pesan yang dia dapat dari Mr. Kaiga.

"Apa kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Taehyung.

_Mr. Kaiga_

_Question 1_

"_Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh _"_

Jungkook melihat perrtanyaan itu lalu dia berpikir sejenak. "Apa ada petunjuknya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak ada," jawab Taehyung. Jungkook masih memperhatikan pertanyaan yang ada di ponsel Taehyung. "Maaf, lupakan saja." Ucap Taehyung lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Tapi kalau aku boleh pilih. Pengampunan mungkin bisa." Jungkook berkata sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Taehyung yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya.

"Dunia ini dipenuhi pengampunan! Bagaimana?"

Tiba – tiba bayangan itu muncul kembali. Kini ada seorang anak kecil dan tubuh orang yang tidak bernyawa yang berlumuran darah dan samurai yang menancap di punggungnya.

"M-mana mungkin?!" taehyung bergumam cukup keras. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutupnya dengan selimut.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang "Kalau aku boleh pilih"." Ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan… bukan dia." Sedangkan Taehyung menenangkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

**.**

"Kira – kira bisa sejauh mana kau bertahan Jungkook-goon. Aku jadi tidak sabar. Kelas hitam kali ini." Ucap seseorang yang sedang memonitoring kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung.

**.**

"Akhirnya, waktunya datang juga." ucap Jimin dari atap asrama mereka. Dia baru saja dapat arahan dari atasannya. Jimin tersenyum mengerikan.

**.**

"Hari ini semuanya dimulai. Dan aku belum tahu apa – apa." ucap Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yoss…ini chapter 1 nya. Gimana ngebosenin ya? Ini baru awal konflik sih wkwk. Kalau mungkin ada yang pernah nonton anime nya udah tau kali ya sama jalan ceritanya? Hampir mirip sih sama yang aslinya, tapi nanti aku bikin beda nih wkwk.**

**Maaf kebanyakan curhat wkwk. –bow-**

**Akhir kata dari saya jangan lupa RnR ^^. Terimakasih –ppyong-**


	2. Chapter 2 : What Dwells In Your Heart?

**Riddle Story of Devil**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu teman sekelasmu pembunuh dan mereka mengincar nyawamu?!**

* * *

**What Dwells In Your Heart?**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Setelah dia menyembunyikan sinarnya. Semua penghuni asrama sepertinya masih berada dalam alam mimpinya. Sama seperti di kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Kamar itu sepi tak ada suara. Sampai dering ponsel membangunkan Taehyung. dia melihat ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Mr. Kaiga. Taehyung membuka pesan itu.

_Mr. Kaiga_

_Dunia itu dipenuhi oleh_

"_Pengampunan"_

_Benar sekali LOL_

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap tak percaya pada balasan Mr. Kaiga. Taehyung pun meletakkan ponselnya. Berjalan menuju gorden yang masih tertutup. Membuat Jungkook yang masih berada di alam mimpinya membuka matanya.

**.**

**Mr. Kaiga side**

"Pertanyaan seperti ini sudah jelas sekali tidak mempunyai jawaban yang benar. Kalaupun ada, itu mungkin sesuatu yang berlawanan. Sesuatu yang tidak ada dalam dirimu!"

**.**

Pelajaran hari ini akan segera dimulai. Semua murid kelas hitam sudah berkumpul di kelas. mr. Kim masuk dengan empat orang namja.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Memang agak dadakan tapi hari ini kita dapat teman baru! Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian!" ucap Mr. Kim bersemangat.

"Nomor absen 5, Jung Daehyun. Bangaptayo!" ucap seorang namja memakai kacamata dengan ramah.

"Nomor absen 3, Moon Jongup. Mohon kerjasamanya!" ucap namja di sebelah Daehyun.

"Choi Zelo, absen nomor 7. Hobiku apa saja asal bergerak."

"Bang Yongguk, absen nomor 3. Hari ini aku akan menjadi ketua kalian." Ucap namja yang paling terakhir. Di lehernya terdapat kalung salib. Dia juga memakai kacamata dan pakaiannya serba hitam.

"Nee? Ketua?" tanya Jongup heran.

"Saat aku bilang "ketua" itu artinya aku yang akan memimpin semuanya. Dan pertama aku akan menjadi ketua kelas ini. Jika ada yang keberatan katakan sekarang!" jelasnya.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengangkat absen asrama Kelas Hitam. Dia berkata. "Tidak ada, kalau begitu sekalian saja kau yang mengurusi asrama kita." Ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan buku absen kepada Yongguk.

"Yoss… baiklah semuanya. Semoga kita bisa akrab satu sama lain." Ucap Mr. Kim

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Mereka semua sedang mendengar penjelasan dari gadget yang disediakan sekolah. Terlihat beberapa murid yang terlihat bosan mendengar penjelasan materi.

Taehyung menatap teman – temannya yang belajar layaknya seperti "pelajar" biasa.

"_Semuanya bertingkah seperti pelajar biasa. Benar – benar candaan yang buruk." Ucap Taehyung dalam hati._

Di meja depan Jungkook sedang fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari gadgetnya. Sampai Jimin memegang pundaknya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lalu memberikan surat kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka suratnya dan membacanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat isi pesan dari Jimin. Jungkook menulis surat balasan dan memberikannya pada Jimin. Jungkook kembali menatap layar gadgetnya. Kini dia menulis e-mail untuk Taehyung. beberapa detik kemudian gadget Taehyung berbunyi tanda e-mail masuk.

"_Jimin mengajakku makan siang_

_Kau mau ikut?"_

_Jeon Jungkook_

Taehyung melihat isi pesan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Jimin juga sedang menatapnya dia menyeringai menatap Taehyung. taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gadgetnya lagi. Dia menghapus e-mail dari Jungkook dan tidak menghiraukannya.

**.**

Kini sudah saatnya istirahat. Semua murid kelas hitam tampak berbincang – bincang satu sama lain. Taehyung yang tidak tertarik menatap keluar jendela.

"_Jadi sekarang kita harus berpura – pura menjadi teman sekelas? Memuakkan sekali." Gumam Taehyung dalam hati._

Terlihat Jimin sedang jongkok di sebelah Taehyung. dia sedang mengamati kain pink yang terletak di saku Taehyung. Jimin hendak menarik kain pink tersebut, namun Taehyung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat sehingga kain pink itu terjatuh.

"Uwaaahh… sapu tangan Taehyungiee lucu juga." Ucap Jimin dengan keras. Semua yang berada di kelas itu menatap ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Oh, itu sapu tangan ku. Sepertinya Taehyung-goon tidak punya sapu tangan. Jadi aku menaruhnya." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyumannya.

"Eii, Jungkookie perhatian sekali." Ucap Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jungkook yang melihat itu langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengejar Taehyung.

"Taehyung-goon. Saputanganmu!" Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Jimin yang melihat itu tiba tiba tersenyum mengerikan. Dia melihat gadgetnya yang bisa memonitoring kegiatan anak kelas hitam. Jimin melihat seorang namja manis yang baru saja tiba. Dia sedang berada di kantor administrasi.

"Perhatian teman – temanku yang berada di kelas hitam. Ada pengumuman." Jimin beruca dengan nada menyeramkan. Senyumannya terlihat mengerikan. Semua murid kelas hitampun memperhatikannya.

"Saat ini semua anggota kelas hitam sudah tiba. Setelah ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di ruang 1902 gedung utama sekolah ini, pada tengah malam. Siapapun yang ingin mengetahui detail misi kalian silakan datang." Ucap Jimin masih dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

"Ya ampun, Park Jimin ternyata kau punya sifat seperti itu juga ya." Ucap J-Hope tidak percaya saat melihat sisi lain dari Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga "murid" sekolah ini!" jawab Jimin dengan tegas.

"Sepertinya target kita sudah ditemukan." Gumam Himchan saat mendengar pengumuman dari Jimin.

**.**

Taehyung berdiri di atas atap sekolah. Dia terlihat seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

"_Apa aku harus membunuh mereka semua? Aku juga tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya. Dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan ucapan Mr. Kaiga tentangku." Gumamnya dalam hati._

"Oh? Taehyung-goon?" ucap Jungkook yang tiba tiba berada di atap.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar. Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada di atap itu. taehyung meliriknya dari ekor matanya. Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Lama mereka terdiam, Jungkook sibuk dengan makanannya dan Taehyung dengan pikirannya. Akhirnya Jungkook pun membuka suaranya.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini kemarin. Aku lihat tempatnya bagus. Jadi aku tertarik." Uca Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Taehyung-goon mau ini? Ini roti melon terenak di sekolah ini kata Jimin." Jungkook menyodorkan satu bungkus roti kepada Taehyung.

"Tidak usah, makan saja." Ucap Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Teman sekelas kita tambah banyak ya? Apa aku bisa membagikannya kepada mereka?" gumam Jungkook, dia memakan rotinya lagi, "Ini enak sekali!" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jungkook ssi…"

"Ne?" Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kau itu…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung beranjak, kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia merasakan ingin menangis. Dia pun tersenyum. "Aku harus tersenyum, atau nanti aku kena marah."

**.**

**Room 2**

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan "pertemuan" itu J-Hope ssi." Ucap Himchan, saat dia melihat J-Hope sedang mengambil dua bungkus the.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang. Jadi aku akan memulainya terlebih dahulu." Ucap J-Hope.

"Bukankah terlalu terburu – buru bukanlah sika yang bagus."

"Tapi lebih baik daripada terlambat." J-Hope melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Himchan yang menghela nafasnya pasrah.

**.**

J-Hope melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dia sudah mengajak Jungkook untuk minum teh bersamanya. Dia tersenyum licik saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Jungkook sedang menyiapkan air panas dan beberapa gelas. Di depannya ada Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"J-Hope ssi mengajakku minum teh bersama – sama." jelas Jungkook saat menyadari tatapan Taehyung.

"J-Hope ssi?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Ne, katanya dia punya teh yang enak, kau juga mau ikut?" ajak Jungkook

"Dia akan kesini?"

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahu mu. Tapi, tadi kau tidak ada jadi aku jawab dia boleh kesini." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, aku mau pergi saja." Ucap Taehyung kemudian berlalu.

Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian dia membukanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat J-Hope sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya dan Jungkook.

"Taehyung ssi, kau tidak ikut minum teh?" tanya J-Hope saat melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya akan pergi.

"Aku tidak mau, aromamu bau…" ucap Taehyung kemudian pergi meinggalkan J-Hope dan Jungkook.

"Taehyung-goon!" panggil Jungkook saat Taehyung pergi.

"Eii sepertinya dia cemburu." Jawab J-Hope asal.

**.**

Taehyung berlari mengitari lapangan sepak bola yang berada di sekolahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk melatih gerakannya. Daripada dia membuang – buang waktu tidak penting. Setelah dia merasa cukup lelah. Dia merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput hijau itu. dia memejamkan matanya.

**.**

"A-anou J-Hope ssi. Kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil dengan namamu sendiri?" tanya Jungkook sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas.

"Lebih baik kau minum tehnya dulu. Nanti keburu dingin." Ucap J-Hope mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-ah ya." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya, lalu meminum tehnya. Tapi, dia merasa aneh saat dia meminum tehnya.

"Ada apa Jungkook ssi?" tanya J-Hope.

"Ah tidak apa – apa. tehnya enak." Jawab Jungkook berbohong.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama asliku? Itu karena nama pemberian orang tua ku. Aku benci mereka, karena mereka meninggalkanku saat aku hampir terbunuh. Tapi 'mama'ku datang menyelamatkan ku. Diapun membunuh semua keluargaku yang meninggalkanku. Dan aku pun diangkat menjadi anaknya. Tetapi 'mama'ku tidak mau mengubah namaku. Dia hanya mengganti margaku saja. Karena aku tidak suka, 'mama' ku memanggilku J-Hope." Jelas J-Hope panjang lebar.

Jungkook hanya menatap J-Hope dengan mata sayunya. Dia merasakan pusing dan kantuk secara bersamaan.

"Jadi Jeon Jungkook. Matilah untukku!" J-Hope mendekati Jungkook yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia menarik kepala Jungkook ke atas. Jungkook sudah memejamkan matanya. J-Hope tersenyum puas melihat itu. dia pun pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air panas.

**.**

"Oh Taehyung-goon, bukankah kamar nomor 1 sedang pesta teh?" tanya Himchan saat melihat Taehyung sedang membasuh wajahnya di ruang ganti.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Taehyung dengan dingin. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Wah berarti Jungkook-goon dan J-Hope-goon hanya berdua? Berarti kita sudah dikalahkannya." Ucap Himchan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Himchan.

"Loh? Jimin belum memberitahumu? Mulai malam ini kelas hitam akan bergerak. Tapi J-Hope-goon mengatakan dia akan membunuh Jungkook-goon duluan." Ucap Himchan sambil memakan snacknya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Pantas saja sedari tadi dia merasa tidak enak. Taehyung pun berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Himchan.

"Ternyata kau bisa jahil juga ya." Ucap Jimin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"K-kau? Dari kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Himchan kaget saat melihat Jimin.

"Yah sudah daritadi." Ucap Jimin acuh. "Tapi, bisa gawat sampai si J-Hope itu memulai duluan. Tapi selagi dia punya musuh dalam selimut begini semakin merepotkan."

"Tapi mungkin sudah terlambat." Ucap Himchan melihat pintu di depannya.

"Mungkin belum. Jeon Jungkook, keluarganya sudah terbunuh. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Adiknya, Kakaknya, dan juga Kakeknya."

"Tapi kita tidak membunuh selain target bukan?" ucap Himchan tak percaya.

"Tidak juga, orang itu dia membunuh semuanya."

"Mengerikan."

"Oh ya, kau juga punya saudara banyak bukan? Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka saja?" ucap Jimin menggoda Himchan.

Himchan menata Jimin dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dia menendang kaki Jimin hingga dia jatuh dan terbentur loker di sampingnya.

"Jangan pernah bahas keluarga ku." Ucap Himchan dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Ah baiklah!"

**.**

**Room 1**

"Yoss tinggal rendam dia di air panas dan selesai lah sudah." Ucap J-Hope berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tertidur di atas meja. J-Hope mengangkat kepala Jungkook.

"Aku… aku tidak akan mati." Gumam Jungkook di dalam tidurnya. j-hope yang mendengarnya menjatuhkan kepala Jungkook. "Ada sihir di dalam tubuhku. Jadi aku tidak akan mati." Gumam Jungkook lagi. J-Hope hanya memandangnya heran.

**.**

Taehyung terus berlari di lorong – lorong asramanya. Entah kenapa dia mencemaskan Jungkook. Dia mencoba mengabaikan rasa cemas yang datang saat dia tahu bahwa J-Hope membunuh Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Dia pun bingung, dia mencemaskan apa. apa dia mencemaskan Jungkook karena dia tidak mau kehilangannya atau dia mencemaskan Jungkook karena hanya dia yang boleh membunuh Jungkook terlebih dulu. Entahlah dia bingung.

Kini Taehyung sudah berada di depan kamarnya. Dia segera memutar knop pintunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia terkkejut saat melihat Jungkook sedang terbaring dan J-Hope melucuti pakaian Jungkook. Taehyung mendekati J-Hope yang sedang melucuti pakaian Jungkook. dia terkejut saat melihat tubuh Jungkook yang dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan pisau.

"Oh, Taehyung-goon." Ucap J-Hope saat melihat Taehyung berada di dekatnya, "Kau juga kaget melihat ini bukan? Ada banyak sekali luka di tubuhnya. membuatku jadi terangsang ingin membunuhnya." Ucap J-Hope sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Dia menyembunyikannya." Ucap Taehyung lalu menggotong tubuh Jungkook yang hanya ditutupi celana pendeknya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Sekali target terlihat maka yang cepat yang dapat!" ucap J-Hope tidak terima targetnya direbut.

Taehyung merebahkan Jungkook di atas kasurnya. Diapu menyelimuti Jungkook.

"Sudah kuduga dia memang bukan namja biasa." Gumam Taehyung.

Tanpa disadari Taehyung, J-Hope menyerangnya dari belakang. Taehyung yanag memang gerakannya cepat langsung menghindar saat mengetahui J-Hope menyerangnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkannya?!" bentak J-Hope sambil melempar termos yang berisi air panas. Saat Taehyung lengah J-Hope mencekik Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, karena J-Hope memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Taehyung pun menendang J-Hope dengan kakinya. Dan Taehyung membanting J-Hope saat dia sudah bebas dari cengkraman J-Hope. Taehyung menduduki J-Hope, lalu dia mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu diletakkan di belakang celananya. Taehyung mendekatkan pisaunya ke mata J-Hope.

Namun saat Taehyung hampir menusukkan pisaunya ke mata J-Hope. Bayangan itu muncul kembali. Bayangan itu seakan mengingatkan Taehyung agar tidak membunuh. J-Hope yang melihat Taehyung sedang lengah memanfaatkan keadaan. Dia membanting Taehyung sehingga kini Taehyung terbaring. J-Hope memandang rendah pada Taehyung. kini dia tahu kelemahan Taehyung.

"Ternyata kau masih pemula ya?" ucap J-Hope lalu menendang Taehyung hingga terjatuh.

J-Hope mendekati Taehyung. dia mengangkat kepala Taehyung, dan berkata. "Pembunuh pemula yang belum siap membunuh siapa pun." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kerah baju Taehyung.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tidak suka. J-Hope melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung? apa – apaan itu? kenapa semua orang takut saat mendengar namamu yang bahkan baru pemula? Tenang saja rahasiamu akan ku sebar! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap J-Hope pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang memegangi pipinya.

**.**

"_Taehyungi! Cepat kemari! Waktu kita sedikit!" ucap seorang wanita sambil menggandeng lelaki kecil. "Kalau setelah ini kau akan membunuh seseorang. Ingatlah tempat ini." Ucap wanita itu membawa lelaki kecil bernama Taehyung ke rumah kecil yang terlihat usang._

"_Untuk apa?" tanya Taehyung kecil menatap wanita tersebut._

"_Supaya kau tidak akan membunuh! Yang di dalam sana akan terus mengawasimu." Jawab wanita itu dengan tegas._

**.**

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. dia melihat Jungkook sedang berada di depannya memegang sapu tangan berwarna kuning. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dan tanpa sengaja dia membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Jungkook.

"Aduh." Jungkook mmengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Jeon Jungkook apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung sedikit membentak.

"A-anou… maaf, tadi kau berkeringat jadi aku mengelapnya." Ucap Jungkook sambil memandang Taehyung.

"Kau… kau kenapa bisa bangun setelah kau dibius seperti itu?! kenapa tubuhmu dipenuhi banyak luka seperti itu?! kau… kau sebenarnya siapa?" Taehyung menanyakan banyak pertanyaan kepada Jungkook. dia menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terasa halus.

"Taehyung-goon aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?" lanjut Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat. Padahal Jungkook hanya menanyakan alasan dirinya menyelamatkan Jungkook.

"Aku agak kebal dengan obat – obatan jadi tadi tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku juga tadi masih sedikit sadar," ucap Jungkook menjawab satu pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Teman – teman dari kelas hitam datang untuk membunuhku bukan?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook. entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya.

Jungkook yang melihat itu memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-goon kenapa menyelamatkanku? Apakah akting? Taktik? Atau ada alasan lain?" tanya Jungkook lagi. "Taehyung-goon aku tidak akan mati. Lihat lah, aku pasti akan lulus dari kelas hitam ini."

"Tidak mungkin! Orang biasa sepertimu tidak akan mungkin bisa!" ucap Taehyung sedikit membentak.

"Kau tahu? Keluarga ku itu mafia besar, banyak sekali orang – orang yang merasa terbebani karena aku masih hidup. Seluruh anggota keluargaku dibunuh, hanya untuk membuatku hidup. Ayahku, Ibuku, Kakak ku, Adikku, Kakekku. Kehidupanku bukanlah milikku sendiri. Ini kehidupan yang dilindungi oleh mereka. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucakan selamat tinggal kepada Ibuku yang mati karena melindungiku. Tapi ia terus berada dihatiku mengajariku jalan yang benar." jelas Jungkook dengan lirih dan matanya yang sayu.

"_Kutukan… ini kutukan." Gumam Taehyung dalam hati._

"Ibu bilang bahwa orang – orang menyukai senyumanku, jadi aku berhenti untuk menangis. Aku terlahir untuk terus tersenyum." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyumannya. Senyuman itu terlihat terpaksa.

"_Perasaan yang begitu berat, yang ditinggalkan orang mati. Beban perasaan yang berat." Gumam Taehyung lagi dalam hati._

Tiba – tiba Taehyung melihat bayangan itu lagi. Bahkan kini dirinya melihat bayangan beberapa orang yang tergeletak berlumuran darah dan Jungkook kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Ini ujian terakhirku. Aku akan lulus dari kelas hitam." Ucap Jungkook.

"Itu mustahil!"

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kematian keluarga ku tidaklah sia sia!"

"Itu mustahil! Lawanmu ada 12 orang! Kau mau berbuat apa?!" tanya Taehyung sedikit membentak.

"Orang yang mati untukku ada lebih dari 12 orang!" Jungkook menaikkan suaranya.

Taehyung terdiam mendengar itu. kemudian dia berkata, "Aku juga mengincar nyawamu." Ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya.

"Aku tahu itu." jungkook pun menatap mata Taehyung.

"Kau tidak takut? Kenapa kau tidak lari? Kenapa?"

"Taehyung-goon, aku terlahir bukan untuk dibunuh, tapi aku terlahir untuk tetap hidup." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"_Padahal tubuhmu dipenuhi luka begitu. Padahal kau tahu banyak yang mengincar nyawamu. Tapi kenapa kau begitu tegar?" Taehyung tertegun melihat senyuman Jungkook._

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang giliranmu. Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?" tanya Jungkook menagih Taehyung untuk menjawabnya.

Taehyung terdiam menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dan mengharapkan jawaban darinya. Lama mereka berdiam diri. Taehyung pun membuka suaranya.

"Alasan ku menyelamatkanmu karena…." Ucapan Taehyung terpotong saat dia mendengar ketukan pintu. Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membukakan pintu. Dia melihat Yongguk berada di depan pintunya.

"Ini untukmu." Yongguk memberikan secarik kertas. Taehyung mengambilnya, lalu segera menutup pintunya.

Dia membaca tulisan yang berada di kertas yang diberikan Yongguk itu. setelah membaca itu dia terlihat marah dan meremas kertas itu. dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang melihat dia penasaran. Taehyung berhenti di depan Jungkook. dia menatap Jungkook tepat dimatanya.

**.**

"Selamat datang di Akademi Kyungjou, para pembunuh sekalian. Namaku Park Jimin, mediator di kelas hitam. Sekarang kita akan memulai pertemuan ini. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Ucap Jimin sambil memandang seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Absen nomor sebelas, Yoo Youngjae. Tubuhku agak lemah jadi aku tidak bisa jauh dari perawatan rumah." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya, terserahlah." Ucap Jimin sambil mengeluarkan gadgetnya. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya sudah mau menunggu sampai anggota kelas terkumpul semuanya. Walaupun malam ini hampir saja ada yang kelepasan. Tapi saatnya peraturan permainan akan ditetapkan." Ucap Jimin sambil melirik J-Hope yang terlihat tak acuh.

Jimin menekan gambar Jungkook yang ada di gadgetnya. Muncullah gambar Jungkook pada monitor besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Cha, siapa diantara kalian yang paling cepat membunuh Jungkook-goon. Atau dia akan lulus dari kelas hitam dengan mudah. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu hadiah yang akan diberikan, tapi akan ku beritahukan kepada kalian sekali lagi." Ucap Jimin lalu menggeser layar gadgetnya. Monitor pun berganti jadi isi peraturan.

**Peraturan pertama**

**Permintaan bagi yang berhasil melakukan pembunuhan akan dikabulkan apa pun itu.**

"Apa pun itu?! benarkah?" ucap Jongup dengan mata yang bersemangat.

"Ya, apa pun itu! Dewan Akademi Kyungjou akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaan kalian, tapi hanya untuk satu orang yang berhasil." ucap Jimin.

**Peraturan kedua**

**Orang yang berada di luar kelas hitam tidak boleh terlibat.**

"Jadi Mr. Kim tidak boleh terlibat?" tanya Himchan kepada Jimin.

"Yap! Mr. Kim tidak tahu apa apa tentang ini. Dia benar benar orang luar." Ucap Jimin menjelaskan.

"Tapi semua anggota kelas hitam bebas melakukan apapun kan?" tanya Suga dengan wajah seramnya.

**Peraturan ketiga**

**Mereka yang gagal pembunuhan dan melanggar peraturan 2 kali sebelumnya akan di D.O.**

"Cha, sudah dimengerti peraturannya? Ini pengajuan misi kalian. Kalian harus menulis kapan dan dimana kalian akan membunuh. Setiap orang hanya mendapat satu kali pengajuan dan jika kalian sudah mengajukan misi kalian tidak boleh merubahnya. Perhatikan waktu yang kalian pilih. Misi akan berakhir jika kalian tidak bisa membunuh Jungkook-goon dalam waktu 48 jam. Kalian bisa bekerja sama. lakukan sebebas kalian." Jimin memberikan satu persatu kertas untuk pengajuan kepada "teman – temannya"

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka. Taehyung masuk dengan wajah seriusnya. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau terlambah Taehyung-goon? Ini kertas pengajuan untukmu." Ucap Jimin sambil menyerahkan kertas pengajuan kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil kertas pengajuan itu dari tangan Jimin. Lalu dia merobeknya sampai menjadi kecil. Semua terkejut melihatnya.

"Jeon Jungkook takkan kuberikan pada siapa pun!" ucap Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan.

"_Sekarang bukan hanya ada 12 pembunuh, tetapi ada 11 pembunuh dan 1 pelindung. Hari ini semuanya dimulai. Antara aku dan Jungkook" Ucap Taehyung dalam hati._

**.**

_Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang melihat dia penasaran. Taehyung berhenti di depan Jungkook. Dia menatap Jungkook tepat dimatanya._

"_Alasan ku menyelamatkanmu karena… aku menyukaimu." Ucap Taehyung menatap dalam mata Jungkook._

_Jungkook merasakan pipinya terasa panas saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Tanpa dia sadari dia memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung pun membalas pelukan dari Jungkook._

**.**

"Kau cerdas sekali Jungkook-goon membuat Taehyung ssi jatuh hati padamu. Sekarang aku akan melihat sampai mana kau dan pelindungmu bisa bertahan." Ucap seseorang dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 finally selesai. Terimakasih yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan. Akhir kata dari saya jangan lupa untuk review ^^. Karena review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk mengetik chapter – chapter selanjutnya ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3 : What's Red, But Isn't Red?

**Riddle Story of Devil**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu teman sekelasmu pembunuh dan mereka mengincar nyawamu?!**

* * *

**What's Red, But Isn't Red?**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung mengambil kertas pengajuan itu dari tangan Jimin. Lalu dia merobeknya sampai menjadi kecil. Semua terkejut melihatnya.

"Jeon Jungkook takkan kuberikan pada siapa pun!" ucap Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ini dia! Perisai hidup satu – satunya Jungkook-goon!" ucap Jimin dengan semangat.

"Apa kau yakin akan melindungi Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Daehyun tak percaya.

"Apa itu tidak melanggar peraturan?" tanya Zelo kepada Jimin.

"Memang benar tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya. Tapi apa kita boleh mencampakkan 'tugas' kita?" gumam Yongguk.

"Biar aku tanyakan dulu!" ucap Jimin lalu mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Ini Jimin! Ada sesuatu diluar dugaan. Jadi…" belum selesai Jimin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi orang yang disebrang langsung memotong ucapannya.

"_Biarkan saja. Kim Taehyung mendapat ijin untuk menjadi pelindung Jungkook-goon." Jelas orang tersebut._

Jimin pun memutuskan sambungannya. Dia membalikkan badannya menatap teman – temannya, "Entah kenapa Kim Taehyung mendapat ijin resmi." Ucap Jimin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sekarang kita sepakat kan?!" ucap Taehyung.

Jimin membalikkan badannya menghadap Taehyung, "Baiklah sekarang ada 11 pembunuh dan 1 pelindung. Baiklah aku akhiri pertemuan rahasia kita disini." Ucap Jimin menutup pertemuan rahasia mereka.

**.**

Alarm berdering kencang di kamar Daehyun dan Jongup. Menyuruh mereka agar terbangun dan memulai aktivitas mereka. Namun mereka tak kunjung bangun sampai…

"Ah, berisik!" ucap Jongup. Dia hendak mematikan alarm dari jam di sampingnya tapi dia meleset. jongup mengenai kacamata milik Daehyun. Sehingga kacamata Daehyun pecah.

"Appoo." Teriak Jongup lalu membuka matanya.

Teriakkan Jongup membuat Daehyun terkejut dan berteriak. Daehyun melihat ke samping. Dia melihat kacamatanya yang hancur. Daehyun mengambil kacamatanya.

"Yang begini bisa kejadian ya?" ucap Daehyun menatap kacamatanya horror.

"Mianhae, Daehyunie. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Jongup menyesal.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah menduga ini. Tapi tidak menyangka akan terjadi. Untunglah aku membawa cadangannya." Ucap Daehyun sambil membuka laci. Dia mengambil tempat kacamata cadangannya. Tapi saat dibuka kacamatanya tidak ada.

"Loh kok kosong?" tanya Jongup yang melihat isi tempat kacamata Daehyun.

"Tenang saja aku membawa cadangan dari cadangannya." Ucap Daehyun santai sambil membuka tempat kacamata cadangannya yang satu lagi.

"E-eh kok kosong?" Daehyun kini tampak bingung. Dia merasa kalau dia sudah memasukkan cadangan kacamatanya saat dia berkemas untuk pindah.

"Wah, kalau begini kau pasti repot." Ucap Jongup memegang majalah.

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongup yang kini sudah memegang guntung. Jongup melempar majalahnya ke atas lalu memotongnya dengan gerakan cepat. Potongan itu jatuh tersusun rapih di atas kertas pengajuan milik Jongup.

"E-eh? Surat pengajuan?" tanya Daehyun terkejut saat melihat tulisan yang agak buram.

"Moon Jongup, maju duluan! Pasti akan seru!" ucap Jongup dengan bersemangat.

**.**

**Room 1**

"_Semalam aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Menjaganya agar tetap hidup? Tapi misiku jadi terabaikan." ucap Taehyung dalam hati._

Kini Taehyung sudah berseragam lengkap. Tapi Jungkook belum juga bangun.

"_Apa aku bunuh saja dia duluan?" ucap Taehyung lagi dalam hati._ Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikirannya.

"E-eomma." Gumam Jungkook yang masih tertidur itu.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, _"Apa dia memimpikan ibunya?"_

"Eomma, aku sudah tidak kuat makan lagi! Tapi masakanmu enak! Aku harus menghabiskannya." Ucap Jungkook, memasukkan selimutnya dalam mulutnya seakan – akan dia sedang makan.

Taehyung yang melihat itu menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu menarik selimutnya.

"Bangunlah Jungkook ssi. Itu Cuma mimpi!"

Jungkook dengan reflek terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ah, Taehyung-goon. Selamat pagi!" ucap Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung sedang memegang selimutnya.

**.**

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju 'sekolah' mereka.

"Aku agak heran. Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang yang ngigau sampai bergerak begitu." Ucap Taehyung dengan datar. Dia masih kaget dengan kejadian saat di kamar.

"E-ehh? Kalau kita mimpi sesuatu bukankah kita bisa bergerak sendiri? Memang Taehyung-goon tidak pernah seperti itu?" ucap Jungkook dengan rasa malu.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah seperti itu." ucap Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Selamat pagi penghuni kamar nomor 1!" sapa Himchan saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan di depannya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sapaan dari Himchan.

"Selamat pagi! Jungkookie." Sapa Jongup dengan ramah.

"Eh? Jungkookie?" gumam Jungkook heran.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Seokjin dan Namjoon yang kebetulan ada di depan mereka dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun membalikkan badannya menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Selamat pagi!" balas Jungkook dengan ramah.

"Jungkookie, aku ikut denganmu ya!" Jongup menepuk pundak Jungkook dari belakang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jongup ikut tersenyum. "Asik."

**.**

Saat sampai di kelas. mereka melihat ada satu meja dan kursi mewah di dalam kelas mereka. Di atas meja itu terdapat bunga. Dan itu diduduki oleh Yoo Youngjae.

"Selamat pagi teman – teman sekelasku!" sapa Youngjae dengan ramah.

"Youngae ssi apa – apaan meja dan kursi ini?" tanya Yongguk sarkastik.

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah. Mungkin kalian akan sedikit terganggu. Harap dimaklumi." Ucapnya dengan senyumannya.

"Marganya Yoo ya? Kalau tidak salah ada konglomerat yang mempunyai marga tersebut." gumam Zelo.

"Ah, ternyata anak konglomerat!" ucap Himchan terkejut.

"Aku jadi ingin berteman dengannya." ucap Jimin dengan semangat.

"Level nya terasa jauh sekali dengan ku." Ucap Jungkook berjalan ke meja nya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan mengecek kolong mejanya hendak mengambil buku pelajaran jam pertama. Tapi dia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam.

Jungkook terkejut melihatnya. Dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

_To Jeon Jungkook_

"_Akan aku ambil nyawamu!"_

Isi dari amplop itu. Jungkook terkejut melihatnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dia meremas amplop itu. Taehyung yang melihatnya bingung.

"Ada apa Jungkook ssi." Ucap Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung, "Um, itu tidak ada apa – apa." ucapnya dengan senyuman paksa.

Taehyung yang merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya. Wali kelasnya masuk.

"Selamat pagi murid – muridku! Baik mari kita awali pagi ini dengan semangat! Oh, Yoo Youngjae ssi juga sudah datang? Jadi ke 13 siswa kelas hitam sudah berkumpul semua?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan semangat.

"Maaf, Mr. Kim , Jung Daehyun tidak hadir." Ucap Yongguk sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Mr. Kim bingung saat anak didiknya tidak hadir.

"Sepertinya dia akan terlambat," ucap Jongup tiba – tiba mengangkat tangannya, "kacamatanya rusak jadi dia mau memperbaiki kacamatanya terlebih dulu."

"Ne? kenapa dia tidak memberiku kabar terlebih dahulu?" tanya Mr. Kim

**.**

Jungkook duduk disalah satu bilik toilet yang berada di 'sekolah' nya. Dia menggenggam surat yang dia terima tadi pagi. Dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Aku… aku tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi demi nyawaku… aku harus hidup dengan kekuatan ku sendiri." Gumam Jungkook dengan pelan.

Taehyung berdiri di depan toilet. Menunggu Jungkook keluar dari dalam toilet. Tiba - tiba ponselnya begetar. Pesan masuk dari Mr. Kaiga. Taehyung pun mengecek ponselnya.

_Mr. Kaiga_

_Q.3_

_Merah tapi tidak merah?_

**.**

Mr. Kaiga room

"Apa yang merah tapi tidak merah? Beritahu aku saat kau sudah menemukan jawabannya." Ucap Mr. Kaiga dengan tawa yang menyeramkan.

**.**

"Sekarang kita akan praktik biologi di rumah kaca ini!" ucap Mr. Kaiga dengan semangat.

Semua 'murid' menganga melihat rumah kaca yang luas dan besar ini. Mereka tak percaya bahwa 'sekolah' mereka punya rumah kaca yang luas dan besar. Bahkan di dalamnya terdapat aneka tumbuh - tumbuhan.

"Sekolah ini punya rumah kaca seperti ini?" ucap Namjoon takjub.

"Sekaya apa sih sekolah ini?" tanya Himchan heran.

"Daehyun ssi, kau tidak apa - apa tidak memakai kacamata?" tanya Mr. Kim saat melihat Daehyun.

"Penglihatanku agak buram tapi tidak apa - apa."

"Mian ne Daehyunie." Ucap Jongup langsung menggandeng lengan Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai pembelajarannya." Ucap Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim mulai menjelaskan tentang tumbuh - tumbuhan yang berada di rumah kaca itu. Tapi para 'murid' nya tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Mereka malah memilih mengobrol. J-Hope menguap mendengar penjelasan Mr. Kim.

"Membosankan! Ei, Jimin kau punya pelembab tidak? Kulitku agak kering." Ucap J-Hope sambil memperhatikan tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak memakai seperti itu." ucap Jimin dengan tersenyum.

"Ei, bukankah J-Hope ssi tidak memakai seperti itu?" tanya Himchan.

"Kalau soal kulit aku akan merawatnya dengan baik!"

"Ah, begitu. aku bawa pelembab untuk kulit nih." Ucap Himchan sambil mengeluarkan pelembabnya.

"Tidak, nanti dulu. Ini masih dalam pembelajaran." Ucap Yongguk dengan tegas.

Himchan hanya menatap Yongguk dengan malas.

"_Apa yang merah tapi tidak merah? Apa jawaban dari teka teki ini?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati_.

"Hei, kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Apa bahasan pakis tidak menarik? Ah, kalau kalian mau tahu disini bukan hanya tumbuh – tumbuhan. Ada banyak serangga dan juga burung loh!" ucap Mr. Kim dengan semangat.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara cicitan burung yang menggema di rumah kaca itu.

"Oh, itu suara si 'Bohong'!" ucap Mr. Kim dengan semangat. 'Murid' terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Mr. Kim. "Ah, itu 'Bohong' adalah nama burung itu. bohong tapi benar. Itu nama yang lucu kan?"

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertanyaan dari Mr. Kaiga terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Mr. Kim.

"Apa jawabannya 'Kebohongan'?" gumamnya tidak yakin.

Gadget milik Jungkook bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Jungkook membukanya, itu dari Jongup. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongup. Jongup sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook membalas senyumannya. Jungkook pun membalas pesan dari Jongup.

_From : Jongup_

_Jungkookie, kapan tanggal lahirmu?_

_To : Jongup_

_1 September, kau?_

_From : Jongup_

_Wah, kita hanya beda 1 hari saja ^^_

Jungkook tersenyum membaca pesan Jongup. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan Jongup bergantian. Dia bingung meliha mereka berdua.

"_Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati._

Pembelajaran pun selesai. Mr. Kim pergi meninggalkan 'murid' nya terlebih dahulu. Karena dia ada sesuatu yang harus diurus. Para 'murid' berjalan dengan diam.

"Menu makan kita kali ini apa ya?" celetuk Himchan.

"Katanya menu kita hari ini masakan Cina!" ucap Jimin dengan semangat.

"Masakan Cina ya? Sudah lama tidak makan semur daging babi. Semoga saja lauknya itu." ucap Jongup sambil membayangkan menu makannya.

"Aku tidak suka semur daging babi yang dicampur nanas." Ucap Jungkook.

"Oh? Aku juga sama! walaupun aku suka nanas tapi aku tidak suka apabila dicampur dengan semur." Ucap Jongup dengan semangat membuat 'teman - teman' nya berhenti menatapnya dengan Jungkook.

"Ne ne, Jungkookie kau lebih suka nasi atau roti?" tanya Jongup lagi.

"Aku lebih suka nasi." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyumannya.

"Masa?! Aku juga lebih suka nasi."

"Keren! Kita juga punya makanan kesukaan yang sama…" ucap Jungkook terpotong.

"Jongup ssi tolong jangan ganggu Jungkook." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Kita kan cuma mengobrol? Jungkook dan aku banyak persamaan. Ya, kan Jungkookie?" ucap Jongup sambil merangkul Jungkook.

"Jungkook dan aku?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Ne! ulang tahun kita hanya beda sehari. Hebat kan? Baru kali ini, aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki banyak persamaan denganku." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Jongup.

Taehyung menatapnya tidak suka. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Pemaksaan persamaan. Manusia itu selalu merasa nyaman dengan orang yang punya banyak persamaan dengan mereka." Gumam Seokjin yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Kau juga merasa bahwa Jongup ssi berbohong?" tanya Namjoon

"Ne, kalau dilihat dari matanya terlihat jelas sekali. Tapi ngomong - ngomong aku juga suka dengan nasi." Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Namjoon.

"Aku juga." Ucap Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya.

**.**

"Ulang tahun kalian berbeda satu hari atau apalah itu, itu terlihat sekali bohong!" bentak Taehyung kepada Jungkook saat mereka tiba di kamar mereka.

"Kau seram saat marah Taehyung-goon. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya berbohong seperti itu." ucap Jungkook sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani menatap Taehyung.

"Tentu saja ada! Dia berusaha mendekati mu sebagai teman, dan mencari keuntungan dari situ!" Taehyung belum juga merendahkan suaranya.

"Tapi mungkin, Jongup-goon ingin benar – benar menjadi temanku." Ucap Jungkook sambil memberanikan dirinya menatap Taehyung.

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu kan? Kalau semua 'teman' satu kelasmu pembunuh yang mengincar nyawamu?! Kenapa kau masih berpikir seperti itu? nyawamu dipertaruhkan disini! Biar kuberitahu sesuatu padamu, Peraturan Kelas Hitam, Permintaan bagi yang berhasil melakukan pembunuhan akan dikabulkan apa pun itu. sang pembunuh harus mengirimkan pengajuan atau peringatan, setelah itu mereka akan diberi waktu 48 jam." Jelas Taehyung masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Tapi, kau bilang akan melindungiku. Jadi kupikir Jongup-goon juga akan melindungiku." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, "Bukan hanya Jongup-goon. Mungkin semua 'teman –teman' ingin berteman denganku. Kalau benar… tidak ada yang perlu mati untuk nyawaku, kita bisa bersama –sama lulus dari kelas hitam." Jelas Jungkook dengan pelan.

**.**

Jongup memperhatikan kupu – kupu yang sedang menghisap 'makanan' nya dari bunga. Dia mengambil kupu – kupu itu, lalu dia menaruhnya di jarring laba – laba dekat bunga itu. jongup tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mengirimkan surat pengajuannya?" tanya Jimin yang tiba tiba berada di belakangnya. Jongup menolehkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau memberitahu ku apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan? Aku belum mendapat datanya." Ucap Jimin.

" 'Jaminan' menjadi pembunuh berantai." Ucap Jongup dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Apa itu? aku tidak mengerti, bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit?" tanya Jimin.

"Begini…" Jongup berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jimin. "Aku ingin diberi hak bebas membunuh. Jadi aku bisa bebas membunuh, tanpa takut ditangkap selama seumur hidupku. Sekarang aku dalam keadaan gawat. Setengah alasanku disini juga karena aku sedang melarikan diri. Ada detektif tua yang sedang mencariku." Jelas Jongup panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau ingin kami melakukan sesuatu dengan detektif itu?" ucap Jimin sambil mencatat dalam gadgetnya.

"Itu belum cukup!"

"Lalu kau ingin apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin mendapat jaminan aman dari orang sok taat dengan hukum itu."

"Ah, aku paham! Jadi kau ingin namamu terus bersih selama hidupmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Jawab Jongup.

**.**

"Taehyung-goon, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sedang memakan makanannya.

Taehyung hanya terus memakan makanannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang berada di depannya menatapnya dalam.

"Taehyung-goon?" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung sekali lagi.

Taehyung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Jungkook. "Aku tidak marah, hanya terkejut." Ucap Taehyung singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dengan mata sendunya.

**.**

Keadaan Kelas Hitam kini sepi. Hanya ada Yoongi yang sedang memakan makanannya. Yoongi memang lebih suka menyendiri dan tertutup dengan yang lainnya. Yoongi mengeluarkan gantungan ponsel yang diberikan Jungkook. yoongi menatap gantungan ponsel yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Wah gantungan ponsel dari Jungkookie! Bagus ya! Lihat aku juga mendapatkannya." Ucap Jongup tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengeluarkan gantungan ponsel dari Jungkook.

Yoongi yang terkejut langsung menaruh gantungan ponsel dari Jungkook. "A-ah i-iya bagus." Jawab Yoongi tergagap.

"Ulangan jam pertama tadi lumayan mengerikan juga ya! aku benar – benar pusing mengerjakannya." ucap Jongup

Yoongi terlihat sedang memutar mutar tangannya. seolah dia sedang menyalakan sesuatu. "Kaching." Tiba tiba Yoongi berbicara aneh.

"Ee? Suara apa itu? apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongup dengan bingung.

"Aku sedang menyalakan kuncinya." Ucap Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongup.

Jongup hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. "A-ah maaf ya, aku tidak mengerti. Yoongi-goon lebih asik diajak bicara kalau malam. Tapi kalau siang… kita punya selera yang sama." ucap Jongup sambil memperhatikan gantungan dari Jungkook. yoongi membulatkan matanya.

"Gantungan ini… padahal ini bisa menjadi benda berharga sekali, tapi banyak yang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kita berdua tahu betul nilai benda ini." Ucap Jongup sambil memperhatikan gantungan dari Jungkook lalu merangkul Yoongi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jungkook yang tiba – tiba berada di depan pintu kelas bersama Taehyung.

"Oh? Jungkookiee… tidak ada apa – apa. lihat kita sedang membicarakan gantungan super imut dari mu. Rasanya aku harus balas budi padamu." Ucap Jongup dengan semangat menunjukkan gantungan dari Jungkook.

"A-ah tidak usah repot repot." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

**.**

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _westafel _kamar mandi sekolahnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Mr. Kaiga.

_To : Mr. Kaiga_

_No movement again today._

"_Apa yang harus aku laporkan jika aku terpaksa bertarung dengan seseorang? Untuk sekarang sepertinya dia belum mendapatkan misi pembunuhan tersebut." Ucap Taehyung dalam hati sambil memainkan ponselnya._

"_Tunggu?! Apakah dia benar - benar belum mendapatkan apa - apa?" ucap Taehyung membulatkan matanya._

Taehyung berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Jungkook. Sampai di depan kelas Taehyung melihat ke dalam kelas yang ternyata sudah kosong.

"Sial." Umpat Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook tidak ada di kelas. taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berlari menuju asramanya.

**.**

"Wow, Jungkookie memang hebat ya!" ucap Jongup semangat saat Jungkook selesai bercerita tentang dirinya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum saat mendengar pujian dari Jongup.

"Oh ya!" Jongup mengambil sesuatu di sampingnya. "Jan~ lihat! Bunga ini cantik bukan? Ini, sebagai ganti gantungan yang kau berikan." Ucap Jongup sambil memberikan bunga yang tadi diambilnya.

"Wah! Gomawo Jongup-goon." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Aku senang sekali kalau kau suka." Ucap Jongup sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin jika Taehyung-goon melihat ini, dia mungkin mulai bisa berteman denganmu." Ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup.

"Daripada itu, maukah kita berbicara lebih lama lagi? Hanya berdua saja." tanya Jongup sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Jongup bingung. "Eh? Jongup-goon?"

"Atau kau merasa cemas? Karena orang yang melindungimu tidak ada disini?" tanya Jongup. Jungkook masih terdiam di tempat dia terlihat takut. Jongup memundurkan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat semulanya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu. Kamu dapat surat peringatan itu kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Surat itu dari Jung Daehyun. Aku dan Daehyun sekamar, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Jadi setelah itu aku merusak kacamatanya. Untuk melindungimu." Ucap Jongup sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Jungkook menatapnya. "Jongup-goon…" ucap Jungkook sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tanpa kacamata penglihatannya jadi tidak jelas dan pastinya dia tidak akan bisa menyerangmu," ucap Jongup sambil berjongkok di depan Jungkook. "Walaupun dia menyerangmu, kau bisa menyerang balik dengan… MUDAH!" Jongup mengambil bunga Jungkook dari tangan Jungkook, lalu menarik kepala Jungkook memaksa mencium bunga tersebut. Jungkook berusaha memberontak namun Jongup malah semakin menekan bunga tersebut.

"Semua yang kuucapkan tadi hanyalah kebohongan. Di bunga ini ada racun neurotoxin yang sangat kuat. Nama bunga ini Gelsemium Elegans. Mr. Kim mungkin juga tidak tahu." Ucap Jongup tersenyum puas saat melihat Jungkook jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

Taehyung membuka kamarnya dengan panik. Dia mencari Jungkook hampir di seluruh ruangan tapi tidak ada.

"Jeon Jungkook." teriak Taehyung saat memasuki kamarnya dan Jungkook. tidak ada sahutan dari Jungkook. Taehyung memeriksa kamar mandi, dan ruangan ruangan yang berada di kamarnya. Tapi dia masih tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook.

Taehyung melihat tas Jungkook yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dia menemukan sebuah surat misi. Taehyung membuka surat itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap Taehyung menaruh kembali surat itu. taehyung membalikkan badannya untuk kembali mencari Jungkook. Dia terkejut saat melihat Jongup ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Moon Jongup? Kau bawa kemana Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tadi aku melihat Jungkookie bersama Daehyun sedang berjalan berduaan bersama Daehyun ke basement." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Taehyung buru buru keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari menuju basement. Taehyung membuka pintu satu persatu di basement. Tidak ada Jungkook, maupun Daehyun. Dia melihat satu pintu lagi yang masih tertutup. Taehyung langsung membukanya. Kali ini dia masuk dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jeon Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung berjalan di dalam ruangan itu.

Namun pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Taehyung berlari kecil menuju pintu. Dia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut tapi pintu itu terkunci.

"Sial!" umpat Taehyung. dia mendobrak pintu tersebut namun tidak bisa. Pintu itu sangat kuat.

**.**

Di pemandian air panas terlihat beberapa 'murid' sedang berendam.

"Oh, Daehyun kacamatamu sudah diperbaiki?" tanya Himchan saat melihat Daehyun masuk dengan kacamatanya.

"Ya, baru saja sampai. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas." Ucap Daehyun.

"Walau begitu, tapi kenapa kau membawa kacamata ke kamar mandi?" tanya Yongguk.

"Eii, kau ingin lihat apa coba?" tanya J-Hope sambil menutupi tubuhnya.

"Y-ya! Aku tidak ingin melihat yang aneh aneh kau tahu!" ucap Daehyun tidak suka.

"Ya, syukurlah. Kalau satu ruangan dengan Moon Jongup kau pasti tidak akan tenang tanpa kacamatamu." Ucap Zelo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Daehyun heran.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu?" Zelo balik bertanya kepada Daehyun.

"Memangnya itu apa?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu. Ada kata bijak "Ada banyak yang tidak perlu kau ketahui di dunia ini" kan?"

"Ada apa dengan Moon Jongup?" tanya Yongguk yang sedari tadi penasaran.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu cepat beritahu kami Choi Zelo." Ucap J-Hope dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Jadi, kalian tidak tahu juga? Dia itu…"

**.**

"Akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang takkan diganggu orang lain. Mau kan?" Ucap Jongup.

Dia menatap Jungkook yang terbaring di depannya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendeknya.

**.**

Taehyung terus mendrobrak pintu di depannya. Namun dia tidak berhasil. Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya. Dia menemukan sebuah fentilasi udara. Taehyung memanjat tiang yang ada di ruangan itu. dia membuka fentilasi itu lalu memasukinya.

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu. Ternyata aku sekamar dengan seorang pembunuh berantai." Ucap Daehyun saat melihat artikel dari ponsel Zelo.

"Bukan hanya soal pembunuh berantai. Moon Jongup membunuh untuk kesenangannya. Dengan kata lain, hasrat seksualnya hanya bisa teerpenuhi kalau dia membunuh." Ucap Zelo menjelaskan tentang Jongup.

"Entah kenapa aku malah kasihan padanya." Ucap Yongguk.

"Lah? Kenapa kau kasian padanya?! Kau harusnya kasihan pada ku yang jadi teman satu kamarnya!" teriak Daehyun.

"Untunglah kau belum terbunuh olehnya." Ucap J-Hope.

Daehyung mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Tiba – tiba fentilasi udara ruangan ganti itu terbuka. Lalu, Kim Taehyung melompat dari dalam situ.

"Kim Taehyung?!" ucap Himchan bingung saat melihat Taehyung.

"Jung Daehyun! Cepat katakan kau bawa kemana Jeon Jungkook?!" ucap Taehyung sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Daehyun.

"Eh, tunggu. Itu bukan aku! yang memberikan surat misi itu Jongup!"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

**.**

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali. Dan mulutnya juga dilakban. Jungkook menggerakkan badannya mencoba membuka ikatan talinya.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun?!" tanya Jongup saat melihat Jungkook menggerakkan badannya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongup.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan langsung membunuhmu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai waktuku habis. Aku akan buat kita berdua bersenang – senang!" ucap Jongup sambil mengambil gunting tajam.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak. Laba – laba menyuntikkan racun dari taringnya kepada mangsa mereka. Lalu mereka menghisap cairan tubuh mangsanya yang telah hancur terkena racun mereka. Laba – laba membunuh mangsanya secara perlahan. coba bayangkan itu." ucap Jongup sambil mendekati Jungkook.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya taring beracun seperti laba – laba. Jadi aku memotong mangsaku sedikit demi sedikit." Ucap Jongup sambil memperhatikan bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Jungkook.

"Goretan luka yang bagus. Akan ku buka semuanya untukmu." Ucap Jongup sambil menusukkan guntingnya ke luka Jungkook yang berada dipaha. Jungkook teriak kesakitan tertahan karena mulutnya yang dilakban. Jongup menusukkan kembali guntingnya semakin dalam.

Ponsel Jongup bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Jongup menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Dimana kau Jongup?" tanya Taehyung disebrang sana.

"Padahal lagi seru serunya. Tapi tak apalah, akan kubiarkan kau mendengar merdunya suara rintihan kesakitan Jungkook tersayangmu ini." Ucap Jongup sambil menarik guntingnya, seakan sedang membelah paha Jungkook. jungkook berteriak kesakitan.

"Jeon Jungkook! Hentikan!" teriak Taehyung saat mendengar teriakkan Jungkook.

"Selanjutnya luka mana lagi yang akan kubuka ya…" ucap Jongup terpotong karena Jungkook menendangnya keras. Membuat dirinya terpental dan menjatuhkan guntingnya memotong tali di kaki Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasakan kakinya sudah tidak terikat lagi. Langsung berlari mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau lari!" teriak Jongup.

"Jungkook! dimana kau?! Dimana?" teriak Taehyung dari ponsel. Terdengar suara cicitan burung seakan memberitahu dimana Jungkook berada sekarang. Taehyung langsung berlari saat mendengar suara si "Bohong".

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya saat dia sudah jauh dari Jongup. Jungkook membuka tali di tangannya, lalu membuka lakban yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ketemu kau!" ucap Jongup saat dirinya menemukan Jungkook yang duduk di balik semak. Dia membawa dua gergaji di tangannya.

DORR DORR

Saat Jongup hendak mendekati Jungkook. bunyi suara tembakan pistol yang menembak ke arahnya. Peluru pistol itu sedikit mengenai wajah Jongup, membuat wajahnya terluka. Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya, dia melihat Taehyung yang berdiri dengan pistolnya.

"Jangan menggangguku!" ucap Jongup sambil berlari menuju Taehyung. jongup menyerang Taehyung dengan gergajinya. Taehyung terus menembakkan pistolnya. Namun Jongup bisa menghindarinya.

Jongup mendorong Taehyung membuat Taehyung menjatuhkan pistolnya. Taehyung memundurkan dirinya, dia mengambil pisau dari belakang celananya. Jongup kembali menyerang Taehyung. Taehyung mencoba untuk bertahan. Jongup terus mendorong Taehyung hingga Taehyung berbaring. Jongup menduduki Taehyung, lalu dia mendekatkan gergajinya ke mata Taehyung. Sedikit lagi gergaji itu mengenai Taehyung. jungkook datang, lalu membius Jongup.

"Jongup-goon. Mianhae." Ucap Jungkook pelan. Jungkook melepaskan Jongup saat dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung menyingkirkan Jongup yang jatuh menimpanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya menatap luka di paha Jungkook. taehyung mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Jungkook. lalu membalutnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Ani, terimakasih Taehyung-goon." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung melepaskan jasnya, lalu memakaikannya kepada Jungkook.

**.**

Jongup membuka matanya perlahan. saat dia membuka matanya Jimin sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah gagal ya? 48 jam sudah habis. Waktumu habis." tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, tolong! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan hadiahnya, tolong biarkan aku ada di kelas hitam! Aku benar – benar ingin membunuhnya!" ucap Jongup tidak terima saat dirinya gagal.

"Tidak bisa, sudah aturannya. Kau harus mematuhi peraturannya." Ucap Jimin dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Jongup tersenyum licik. Dia berdiri, lalu mengambil guntingnya. Jongup menggunting baju Jimin. Tapi, dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum mengerikan.

**.**

"Ya, hari ini bapak punya berita menyedihkan. Ini memang mendadak, bapak juga sampai terkejut. Moon Jongup hari ini mendadak dipindahkan. Eh? Tunggu. Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung kemana? Telat lagi ya?" ucap Mr. Kim sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

**.**

Jungkook tengah tertidur di kamarnya sekarang. Di sampingnya terlihat ada Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat.

"Ini yang terbaik." Gumam Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Finally! Akhirnya selesai ngetik chapter 3. Huhu karena libur UN sudah berakhir, jadi saya lama updatenya. Saya ngetik chapter 3 ini kalau ada waktu luang saja. karena saya pulang sore dan banyak tugas ya jadi beginilah. Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Oh iya, yang kemarennya habis UN semoga dapat nilai bagus ya. Dan yang sedang otw UN/? Belajar yang rajinn.**

**Maaf nih kebanyakan curhat wkwk..**

**Makasih yang udah review, fav, follow. Kalian luar luar biasaa. Yang silent, kalian juga luar biasa, tapi lebih luar biasa kalau mereview ^^.**

**Salam terakhir dari saya jangan lupa untuk RnR ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riddle Story of Devil**

**.**

**.**

"**Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu teman sekelasmu pembunuh dan mereka mengincar nyawamu?!"**

* * *

"**What Comes Suddenly and Never Leaves?"**

**.**

**.**

_Ding…Dong_

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru Akademi Kyungjou. Para murid dengan senang memasukkan alat tulisnya. Lalu bergegas pulang.

"_Ah, capeknya. Sepertinya soal essay itu aku salah ngisi deh." Ucap seorang murid kepada teman di sebelahnya._

"_Sepertinya aku juga salah." Ucap temannya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya._

**.**

**.**

"Hari pertama UTS selesai dengan lancar! Besok aku juga harus fokus supaya mendapat nilai seratus!" ucap Jungkook dengan semangat lalu kembali mengerjakan latihan soal di bukunya.

Namun setelah melihat soal itu Jungkook membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Taehyung yang melihat itu menatap Jungkook dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil membaca bukunya.

"Aku asal memilih soal dan… soalnya sangat susah."

"Oh." Taehyung hanya ber-oh ria.

Jungkook kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula. "Taehyung-goon kau ngerti soal ini tidak?" Jungkook menunjukkan soal yang menurutnya menyusahkan.

Taehyung hanya meliriknya. Yongguk datang dengan pakaian hitamnya dan ditangannya ada beberapa buku tebal. Dia mendekati Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Soal ini dikerjakan dengan rumus yang satu ini." Ucap Yongguk sambil mengerjakan soal milik Jungkook.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yongguk, dia tertegun saat melihat gantungan pemberiannya dipakai oleh Yongguk. Jungkook tersadar lalu dia memperhatikan rumus yang ditulis oleh Yongguk.

"Ah, aku paham!" ucap Jungkook semangat saat dia mengerti rumus dari soal itu. "Gomawo Yongguk-goon."

"Kau tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu." ucap Yongguk lalu pergi mencari tempat.

Jungkook memperhatikan langkah Yongguk yang semakin jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapat nilai seratus supaya bisa lulus dengan baik!" ucap Jungkook dengan sangat bersemangat.

"EKHEM!" sampai membuat penjaga perpustakaan kesal.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar deheman penjaga perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

"Yongguk-goon kau ingin mandi duluan?" tanya Zelo kepada Yongguk yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Tidak, kau saja dulu." Ucap Yongguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Zelo.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi duluan." Zelo bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

_Seorang lelaki kecil dengan balutan baju 'gereja'nya sedang menggambar sebuah rumah. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang wanita memperhatikannya._

"_Wah Yongguk-chan gambarmu bagus juga." Ucap wanita tersebut._

"_Arigatou Irena-sensei."_

"_Tapi, Yongguk-san ceroboh abis! Kalau cuma gambar tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucap seorang lelaki kecil diseberang meja Yongguk._

"_Waktu itu kita juga pernah nyaris jadi korban bom nyasarnya! Itu mengerikan." Sahut lelaki kecil lainnya._

_Yongguk yang mendengar perkataan teman-temannya menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat teman-temannya berkata seperti itu. wanita di belakangnya atau Irena memeluk Yongguk._

"_Mungkin kau memang tidak pantas menjadi pembunuh Yongguk-chan." Ucap Irena dengan lembut._

_Yongguk kecil tertegun saat mendengar senseinya berkata seperti itu._

**.**

**.**

Yongguk membuka laci meja belajarnya. Di dalam itu terlihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul _'salib' _dan sebotol jus anggur.

"Tenang saja. kali ini rencanaku sudah sempurna." Ucap Yongguk pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas hitam tampak sunyi. "Murid-murid" terlihat dengan serius mengerjakan soal ujian mereka. Terlihat beberapa murid yang malas ataupun tertidur saat mengerjakan soal. Seperti Taehyung yang menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah beberapa kali.

_Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…_

"Baiklah anak-anak. Bel sudah berbunyi, silakan balik lembar jawaban kalian dan berikan kepada teman di depan kalian." Ujar .

J-Hope yang sedari tadi hanya tidur di mejanya terbangun dan membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"UTS itu tidak asyik. Hanya membuat capek saja. kapan ini selesainya?" Ujarnya sambil merenggangkan ototnya.

"Eii, J-Hope-ssi kau kan sedari awal hanya tidur." Ucap Himchan. J-Hope hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli mendengar ucapan Himchan.

"Pundakku pegal sekali." Ujar Zelo sambil memijit pundaknya.

"Mataku juga panas." Ucap Daehyun melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku juga terlalu banyak memakai otakku, sampai aku jadi lapar." Jimin berkata sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Jja… besok UTS kalian sampai di hari ketiga! Hari terakhir UTS! Malam ini jangan lupa untuk belajar supaya nilai kalian tidak jelek!" ucap sambil membereskan lembar jawaban.

**.**

**.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan.

"Taehyung-goon, hari ini UTS bagaimana? Bagus? Atau kau malah tidak yakin?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak ada masalah." Jawab Taehyung.

"Taehyung-goon, kau memang hebat!" ujar Jungkook dengan senyumannya.

Terlihat Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari dalam perpustakaan. Jungkook yang melihat itu segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Namjoon-goon, Seokjin-goon." Sapa Jungkook sambil berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua. "Bagaimana UTS kalian hari ini?" tanya Jungkook saat sudah sampai dihadapan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Lumayanlah tidak ada masalah." Ucap Namjoon lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Seokjin.

"Ah, aku juga tidak ada masalah." Ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"B-begitu ya?" ucap Jungkook sambil memperhatikan tangan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang saling bertautan. "A-anou…" ucap Jungkook dengan ragu. Namjoon dan Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan heran.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bergandengan tangan? Apa kalian berpacaran?" ucap Taehyung dengan santainya membuat Jungkook membentaknya. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mendengar kata 'berpacaran' kedua pipi mereka bersemu.

"Ya! Taehyung-goon!" bentak Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin menanyakan itu?" jawab Taehyung dengan santai.

"I-iya juga sih hehe." Jungkook menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, Seokjin mudah sekali tersesat jadi aku menggandengnya supaya tidak tersesat…" jelas Namjoon.

"Dan soal berpacaran kami tidak berpacaran Jungkook-goon." Jelas Seokjin.

"Setidaknya belum." Gumam Namjoon pelan. Namun Jungkook dapat mendengarnya walaupun samar.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu Namjoon?"

"Ah tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku merasa cemas jika namja polos sepertimu dan Seokjin berada disini. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengincarmu. Aku dipindahkan ke kelas hitam untuk alasan yang lain." Ucap Namjoon.

"Kau kira aku akan percaya padamu?" ucap Taehyung saat mendengar perkataan Namjoon.

"Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Ayo kita pergi Seokjin." Ucap Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya bersama Seokjin.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sudah jauh darinya. Jungkook tersenyum mengingat perkataan Namjoon tadi.

"Namjoon-goon baik sekali, dia sampai memberitahukannya kepadaku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jeon Jungkook tolong jangan sampai jatuh di lubang yang sama." ucap Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

Jungkook dengan serius membaca materi yang besok akan keluar diujian. Sedangkan Taehyung di sebelahnya hanya menumpu kepalanya dan menutup matanya bosan. Tiba-tiba Jimin datang duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Hei… hei… kalian tahu ini tidak?" ucap Jimin dengan suara pelan.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu menolehkan wajahnya kepada Jimin. "Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ucap Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin bosan.

"Akademi Kyungjou itu punya tujuh keajaiban loh." Ucap Jimin masih dengan suara pelan.

"Tujuh keajaiban?!" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Hei! Dengarkan jika ada yang berbicara!" ucap Taehyung tidak terima saat dirinya diabaikan.

"Contohnya patung Beethoven yang ada di ruang musik, rambutnya akan bergerak-gerak jika malam tiba!"

"Bukankah seharusnya matanya akan bersinar?!" ucap Taehyung membetulkan perkataan Jimin.

Jungkook dengan semangat dirinya membayangkan yang dikatakan Jimin dan juga Taehyung.

"Atau model anatomi di ruang biologi. Yang sering tertawa sendiri sampai seluruh bagian organnya lepas."

"Bukankah seharusnya organnya akan bergerak sendiri?" ucap Taehyung lagi membetulkan perkataan Jimin.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih dengan semangat membayangkan perkataan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Taehyung-goon! Diam saja bisa tidak?!" Jimin kesal saat mendengar Taehyung yang terus-terusan membenarkannya.

"Oh iya, di perpus ini juga ada buku terlarang loh!"

"Waah… ceritakan! Ceritakan!" ucap Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Aku dengar rumor, katanya di perpus ini ada ruangan rahasianya. Di dalam sana katanya ada buku yang tidak boleh sampai dibca. Tapi katanya jika kita bisa menulis nama kita di kartu peminjam di dalam buku itu… kita bisa hidup bahagia!" jelas Jimin dengan semangat.

"Bisa hidup dengan bahagia?!"

"Katanya sih begitu."

"Tidak masuk akal. Aneh sekali jika kita harus membukanya padahal buku itu tidak boleh dibaca." Ucap Taehyung yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Mungkin itu yang dimaksud dengan "Kalau kita tidak gentar, kita bisa mendapat apa yang kita cari"."

"Aku setuju denganmu!" ucap Jimin.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mencari ruangannya terlebih dahulu ya?" ucap Jungkook.

"Belajarmu bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung dan melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang menatapnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Ah, perutku kenyang sekali. Dari kemarin aku makan kebanyakan." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Makanya aku bilang tidak usah memakan makanan penutupnya."

"Tapi strawberry nya kan enak." Ucap Jungkook sambil membuka pintu asrama mereka. Lalu memasuki asrama mereka.

Jungkook berhenti di tempatnya dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah amplop berwarna hitam terletak di atas mejanya. Taehyung yang baru masuk melihat Jungkook mematung di tempatnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung heran. Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengambil amplop hitam itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jungkook yang sudah sadar. Jungkook membuka amplop itu, lalu membaca isinya.

"_To : Jeon Jungkook_

_Kematian bukanlah akhir,_

_itu adalah pencapaian hidup."_

"Motto hidup Luther?" ucap Taehyung heran.

"Maksudnya apa ya?" gumam Jungkook.

"Batas waktunya adalah 48 jam. Itu artinya si pengirim akan menyerangmu dari detik ini sampai lusa pagi." Ucap Taehyung.

"Taehyung-goon…"

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri di depan lemari pendingin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Granat?" gumam Taehyung saat melihat sebuah granat yang terselip diantara buah-buahan dan seutas tali yang menghubungkan granat tersebut dengan pintu lemari pendingin.

Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Taehyung menarik tali itu dengan perlahan sampai terlepas. Lalu mengambil granat itu dan mematikan granat itu.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega. "Terimakasih Taehyung-goon." Ucapnya mendekat kembali ke lemari pendingin dan hendak mengambil botol minuman.

"Tunggu." Taehyung mencegah Jungkook mengambil minuman itu. taehyung mengeluarkan pisaunya lalu menancapkannya pada botol minuman itu dan mencabutnya. Isi minuman itu tumpah hingga habis dan terlihat 'perangkap' lainnya.

"Jadi yang tadi itu hanya umpan?" gumam Taehyung.

"_Siapa dalangnya?" batin Jungkook._

**.**

**.**

Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya dengan Zelo dengan pandangan kesal. Zelo yang melihat teman sekamarnya baru kembali langsung bertanya kepadanya.

"Bagaimana rencanamu?" tanyanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Yongguk hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Zelo.

"Ah ya, tadi aku pakai bak mandinya duluan. Kau mau berendam juga?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mandi biasa saja." ucap Yongguk dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Zelo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia sudah terbiasa diacuhkan oleh Yongguk.

**.**

**.**

_Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan pakaian hitam dan sebuah payung hitam berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan. Dia seolah sedang menunggu seseorang._

"_Yongguk-chan dengarkan aku." ucapnya kepada Yongguk yang sedang memasang sesuatu di bawah mobil._

"_Ada apa Irena-sensei?" tanya Yongguk dari bawah mobil._

"_Kematian bukanlah akhir, itu adalah pencapaian hidup. Apa kau paham maksudnya?" ucap Irena kepada Yongguk._

"_Eum tidak." Jawab Yongguk masih fokus dengan kerjaannya di bawah sana._

"_Begitu ya? Entah kenapa aku terus kepikiran seperti ini. Saat kematian datang kita masih sempat memikirkan itu adalah akhir atau pencapaian?" ucap Irena._

_Yongguk masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi dia juga berpikir apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan gurunya?_

"_Pemasangannya selesai." Ucap Yongguk akhirnya keluar dari bawah mobil._

_Irena melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. "Target kita akan sampai lima menit lagi. Aku akan menunggu sampai misi ini selesai. Kau bisa pergi duluan."_

"_Baik Irena-sensei." Ucap Yongguk kemudian berlari menjauhi Irena._

_Namun saat dirinya belum terlalu jauh dari tempat Irena berdiri. Suara ledakan mobil terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Yongguk kembali berlari menghampiri Irena._

"_Irena-sensei!" teriak Yongguk saat melihat mobil terbakar dan Irena yang tergeletak tak berdaya._

_**.**_

"_Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya." ucap seorang pria tua. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya membacakan doa untuk Irena._

_Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya dalam di sebuah ruangan kecil dan tertutup._

"_Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi keberadaan kita bisa diakui. Jika saja kau tidak membuat kesalahan." Ucap seorang wanita tua sambil mengangkat kalung berbandul salib milik Irena._

"_Mohon, maafkan saya! Selanjutnya saya pasti tidak akan gagal." Ucap Yongguk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras._

"_Irena adalah berkah Tuhan untuk gereja ini. Dia sangat berbakat. Tidak sepertimu. Sayang sekali." Ucap Wanita tua itu sambil menutup lubang pintu ruangan Yongguk._

_**.**_

_Yongguk mendudukan dirinya di bawah pepohonan rindang. Dia menatap kalung berbandul salib milik gurunya. Dia teringat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh gurunya._

"_**Mungkin kau memang tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh."**_

"_**Saat kematian datang kita masih sempat memikirkan itu adalah akhir atau pencapaian?"**_

"_Karena salahku sensei sampai mati. Maafkan aku Irena-sensei." ucap Yongguk menggenggam erat kalung di tangannya._

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak boleh sampai gagal!" ucap Yongguk dengan tegas.

Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kosong.

"Wah… Yongguk-san terlihat semangat sekali!" ucap Jimin melihat layar monitornya Yongguk yang sedang menuliskan rencananya.

**.**

**.**

_Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…_

"Baik silahkan kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian!" ucap Mr. Kim saat mendengar suara bel.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai!" ucap J-Hope sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena tidur dari awal mengerjakan soal.

"Kau kan sedari awal hanya tidur." Ucap Youngjae.

"Bagaimana Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon kepada Seokjin di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin." Ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga begitu." Sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu ah!" ucap Jimin yang merasa dirinya lebih kurang.

"Pundakku terasa pegal." Zelo memijit bahunya yang terasa pegal.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak sabar melihat hasil ujiannya." Ucap Jungkook. "Ehm a-anou Taehyung-gon apa mala mini kau punya acara?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung di sebelahnya.

"Hm, tidak juga." Jawab Taehyung.

"A-anou kita ke perpus yuk." Ajak Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook. "Apa? kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, cepat katakan."

"Aku kepikiran bagaimana kalau mala mini kita menyelinap masuk ke perpustakaan?" ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kau mau mencari buku terlarang itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Sudah jelas. Masih ada sisa waktu 24 jam sampai batas waktunya habis." Ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa ada seseorang di belakang mereka. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang sana.

"Taehyung-goon? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau hanya sekali, mungkin aku temani." Ucap Taehyung lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Mata Jungkook berbinar cerah saat mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung. dia segera menyusul Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam kita menyusup bareng ya!" ucap Jungkook dengan semangat, lalu menggandeng lengan Taehyung.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan gandengan Jungkook.

"Sireoo." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengeratkan gandengannya.

Di balik dinding tempat Taehyung dan Jungkook mengobrol. Seseorang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam mendengarkan semua percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung jalan mengendap-endap di lorong menuju perpustakaan. Jungkook tersenyum saat sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Tapi, dirinya melihat lampu merah di atas pintu perpustakaan yang berarti pintu itu sudah terkunci. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"Tolong mundur sedikit." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah obeng.

Jungkook menuruti perintah Taehyung. taehyung membuka pintu tersebut menggunakan obengnya.

"Wah Taehyung-goon hebat!" ucap Jungkook semangat.

"Memangnya kau kira kita akan masuk dengan cara bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita masuk."

Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Mereka berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan itu dengan cahaya yang minim.

"Lalu kira-kira dimana ruangan tersembunyi itu?" tanya Taehyung setelah beberapa menit menelusuri perpustakaan.

"E-to kita cari ruangannya sekarang." Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Ceroboh sekali."

"Bukankah lebih seru jika begitu?"

"Tidak juga."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap jalan gelap di depannya. Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung tidak mengikutinya lagi ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Taehyung-goon?" tanya Jungkook.

"Lewat sini." Ucap Taehyung lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh? Taehyung-goon." Jungkook berlari kecil mengejar Taehyung yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Kurasa disini." Taehyung meraba rak buku di depannya. Lalu mendorongnya perlahan. dan rak itu terdorong ke belakang yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan rahasia.

"Wah…"

Jungkook memandang takjub dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung.

"Pintu rahasianya! Ini benar – benar ada!" ucap Jungkook dengan mata yang berbinar. "Tapi… kau _kok _bisa tahu?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Dari aromanya." ucap Taehyung sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia itu. jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan segera menyusul Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan perlahan. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, mereka berjalan hanya diterangi oleh lampu senter yang berasal dari ponsel Jungkook.

"Uhuk… uhuk… banyak debunya." Ucap Jungkook terbatuk karena debu.

"Sepertinya ini gudang untuk buku – buku lama." Ucap Taehyung saat melihat banyak buku yang telah usang.

"Buku terlarangnya ada disini tidak ya?" ucap Jungkook dengan semangat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terus berjalan menelusuri ruangan itu. sesekali Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas seperti. "Buku terlarang! Buku terlarang! Yang mana ya?"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya melihat gantungan ponsel buatannya terselip diantara buku-buku.

"Eh? _Kok _bisa ada disini?" Jungkook menarik perlahan gantungan ponselnya.

Taehyung yang baru saja sampai, membulatkan matanya melihat Jungkook menarik gantungan ponselnya. Taehyung melihat sebuah bom diantara buku –buku itu.

"Tunggu!" ucap Taehyung mencoba menghentikan Jungkook menarik gantungan ponselnya.

Namun Jungkook tidak mendengarnya. Jungkook terus saja menarik gantungan ponselnya sampai selesai. Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil. Taehyung dengan sigap menerjang tubuh Jungkook sampai terjatuh untuk melindunginya.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat Taehyung terbaring diatas tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook panik melihat Taehyung tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Taehyung-goon! Taehyung-goon!" ucap Jungkook sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyung.

"Taehyung-goon!" teriak Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung membuka matanya, dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Taehyung berdiri, lalu memegang telinganya. Telinganya terasa berdengung. Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang sedang berbicara dengannya. tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Jungkook. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tembakan pistol dari belakangnya. Dengan sigap Taehyung kembali melindungi Jungkook. taehyung melemparkan pisaunya yang entah kapan dia ambil. Orang yang menembak mereka tadi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau sembunyi saja dulu disini." Ucap Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook entah dia sadar atau tidak saat melakukan itu. sedangkan Jungkook mematung saat bibirnya dikecup oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung berlari mengejar orang yang menembaknya dengan Jungkook tadi. Orang itu mengeluarkan tabung kecil, lalu membuka tutupnya dan melemparkannya kepada Taehyung. Asap putih keluar dari dalam tabung tersebut. Taehyung mendengus. Taehyung mengambil pisau yang selalu diletakkan di belakang celananya. Dia berlari cepat memotong jalan.

Terlihat orang itu sedang sibuk memasang peluru pistolnya. Taehyung berlari cepat ke arah orang itu dan mendorongnya hingga orang itu terjatuh dan peluru pistolnya terlempar jauh darinya.

"Jadi kau Bang Yongguk?" ucap Taehyung saat melihat sang pelaku. "Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tentang 'ketujuh keajaiban' itu kan?"

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi kau mengacaukan semuanya!" teriak Yongguk melemparkan pistol yang tidak ada pelurunya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Yongguk mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya dan mulai menyerang Taehyung. dengan sigap Taehyung menghindari serangan dari Yongguk.

"Aku masih punya waktu!"

Yongguk terus mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Taehyung. tetapi Taehyung bisa menangkis serangan dari Yongguk.

"Seseorang dari keturunan Kim tidak akan mungkin mengerti perasaanku! Aku… aku sudah muak jadi pembunuh." Ucap Yongguk masih terus menyerang Taehyung.

"Jadi kau ingin berhenti menjadi pembunuh?" tanya Taehyung masih tetap berada di posisi bertahannya.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Setelah membunuh banyak orang, kau ingin namamu dibersihkan begitu? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Yongguk tertegun mendengar perkataan Taehyung. air matanya mengalir. Di saat Yongguk sedang lengah seperti ini. Taehyung menyerang Yongguk. Taehyung mengayunkan pisaunya hingga kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Yongguk terlepas. Dan juga kalung berbandul '_salib'_ putus karena terkena pisau Taehyung. taehyung mendorong Yongguk hingga dia terjatuh dan pisaunya terlempar.

Yongguk mendudukan dirinya. Air matanya mengalir dipipinya, "Sampai saat ini aku masih saja payah." Ucap Yongguk sambil menangis.

Jungkook yang berada tidak jauh dari kejadian melihat Yongguk dengan sedih. "Yongguk-san." Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Himchan," ucap Mr. kim sambil membagikan hasil UTS kepada para 'murid'nya.

"Parah! Kalau nilainya begini mah mending tidak usah dikembalikan!" ujar J-Hope saat melihat nilainya buruk sekali.

"J-Hope-goon kolom namamu saja tidak kau isi." Ucap Himchan saat melihat hasil UTS J-Hope

"Aku bahkan tidak berani melihat nilaiku!" ujar Jimin.

"Choi Zelo, Jung Daehyun," Mr. Kim memberikan hasil UTS kepada Zelo dan juga Daehyun.

"Yah, lumayan lah." Ucap Daehyun saat melihat nilainya.

"Nilai biologiku ternyata cukup lumayan juga." Ucap Zelo.

"Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi,"

"Padahal dia tidak usah repot-repot mengembalikannya." Ucap Yoongi saat melihat hasil ujiannya.

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu. lagipula itu hasil kerja kalian kan." Ucap Youngjae kepada teman – temannya yang mengeluh.

"Yoo Youngjae," ucap Mr. Kim yang sudah berdiri di depan meja Youngjae –entah sejak kapan- sambil menyerahkan hasil ujian Youngjae.

"Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin," ucap Mr. Kim sambil menyerahkan hasil ujian mereka. "Kau hebat Seokjin." Ucap Mr. Kim kepada Seokjin.

"Wah! Aku dapat 91!" ucap Seokjin sedikit bangga.

"Selamat ya Seokjin."

"Terimakasih, Namjoon-ah." Ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat orang yang tidak yakin dengan hasil ujiannya dapat nilai bagus ternyata menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Jimin saat melihat Seokjin mendapat nilai besar.

"Dan pemilik nilai tertinggi jatuh di Kelas Hitam jatuh kepada Jeon Jungkook!" ucap Mr. kim dengan senang.

"Tertinggi? Jadi… nilaiku paling bagus?" ucap Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Wah Jungkook-goon hebat!" seru beberapa 'teman-teman'nya.

"Semuanya harap tenang! Sekarang kita mulai kelasnya." Ucap Mr. Kim sambil menenangkan para 'murid'nya.

Mr. Kim menatap kertas ujian milik Yongguk yang hasilnya lebih sempurna dari Jungkook. "Semoga kau terus bisa berkarya di sekolah barumu Yongguk-san." Gumam Mr. Kim.

"Mungkin Yongguk-chan memang tidak cocok untuk kelas ini." Gumam Zelo sambil melirik bangku belakangnya yang kosong.

**.**

Jungkook meletakkan kartu peminjam buku dari perpustakaan di atas meja Yongguk.

"Apa itu?" ucap Taehyung yang memperhatikannya.

"Ini doaku untuk Yongguk-goon agar dia bisa hidup bahagia." Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Bukannya tidak ada artinya kalau bukan orangnya yang menulis namanya?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. doa itu lebih manjur kalau diberikan oleh orang lain."

"Benarkah?"

"Nde." Jawab Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia ikut tersenyum walaupun samar.

**.**

Organisasi NPO (organisasi yang menampung Yongguk)

Organisasi NPO adalah sebuah rumah untuk para anak yatim piatu, namun sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah organisasi penyedia jasa "Pembunuh" yang sangat besar.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yoss! Chapter 4 selesai! Maafkan saya karena telat update –bow-. Huhu saya terlalu banyak tugas dan yah faktor malas juga sih jadi telat update begini. Oh, iya ini kenapa pada nebak kalau mereka bukan manusia? mereka manusia asli kokkk. Dan kemarennya ada yang nanya nama animenya apa, namanya tuh sama kayak judul ff ini tapi lebih dikenal "Akuma no Riddle". Buat yang masih bingung sama ceritanya nanti pertanyaan kalian bakal kejawab kok dichap akhiran wkwk. Sudahlah saya akhiri dengan jangan lupa memberi review ^^. Thank you sooo much.**

**-big thanks to-**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Seperti inilah yang namanya takdir. Sekali takdir sudah memilihmu kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kalian semua –termasuk aku. tidak ada yang bisa lari dari penjara takdir."_

* * *

**Riddle Story Of Devil**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu teman sekelasmu pembunuh dan mereka mengincar nyawamu?!**

* * *

**.**

**"What Do You Need in Order to Let a Caged Bird Free?"**

**.**

_Di tengah hutan terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana namun mewah. Rumah itu satu-satunya rumah yang terdapat di tengah hutan. Namun rumah itu sangatlah luas sehingga bisa menampung sampai ratusan orang. Rumah itu sengaja dibangun di tengah hutan supaya 'mereka' tidak mudah ditemui._

_Terlihat seorang anak lelaki kecil sedang melempar batu pada papan berbentuk lingkaran yang diikat pada batang pohon. Dia terus menerus melempar batu pada papan itu. Seorang wanita dewasa mengawasinya. Dia terlihat cemas saat melihat anak lelaki kecil itu._

"_Taehyung-goon, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dari sini dan pindah ke tempat tinggal bibi?" ucap wanita dewasa itu._

_Lelaki kecil atau Taehyung tidak merespon ucapan bibinya. Dia masih setia dengan kegiatan melempar batunya._

"_Di kota lebih asik loh. Kamu bisa dapat banyak teman jika kamu sekolah disana. Di kota juga banyak makanan enak, buku menarik, dan ada video games! Kamu tidak perlu berlatih terus seperti itu. pasti ibumu juga menginginkannya." Ucap Bibi Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan._

"_Hentikan omong kosong mu itu!" seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri Taehyung dan bibinya._

"_Eomma…"_

"_Jangan buat Klan ini menanggung malu! Kau ini hanya orang luar, kau tidak punya hak apa-apa! setelah mengunjungi makam 'orang itu', segeralah pergi!" wanita paruh baya itu pergi menjauhi bibi Taehyung yang sedang diam mematung._

_Taehyung yang sedari tadi ada disitu, melanjutkan acara berlatihnya. Sepertinya kali ini dia tepat pada 'sasaran' yang sebenarnya. Seekor kumbang jatuh di tanah setelah Taehyung melempar batu terakhirnya. Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri kumbang itu._

"_Dia mati…" ucap Taehyung saat melihat kumbangnya tergeletak tak berdaya._

**.**

Hari sudah malam. Para penghuni asrama kelas hitam sudah terlelap semua. Begitu pula Taehyung dan Jungkook. tetapi ponsel milik Taehyung bergetar bertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat dia merasa ada getaran. Dia mendudukan dirinya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Mr. Kaiga.

_From : _

_Bagaimana cara melepas burung dalam sangkar?_

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat membaca pesan dari Mr. Kaiga.

**.**

**_Are you reeady to countdown?_**

**_There's no way out to run_**

**.**

"Pada penghujung bulan ini. Ulang tahun akademi Kyungjou akan segera datang! Festival pada acara ulang tahun ini merupakan festival terbesar akademi Kyungjo! Mari kita ikut meriahkan pestanya!" ucap Mr. kim dengan semangat.

"Rencana kita adalah pementasan karya klasik yang menggelenda yaitu Romeo &amp; Juliet. Ngomong-ngomong bapak sudah menyiapkan naskahnya." Mr. kim membagikan naskah kepada 'murid-murid'nya. Mereka langsung menerima naskah yang diberikan oleh Mr. Kim. Namun ada juga yang mendiamkan naskah itu –seolah dia tidak peduli tentang naskah itu dan juga pementasannya.

"Ini bagian yang bapak suka. "Oh Romeo, mengapa engkau bernama romeo?"

"Membosankan sekali. Aku tidak mau ikut." J-Hope melemparkan naskah yang tadi dibacanya. Menurutnya naskah itu terlalu membosankan dan tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut nanti tidak dapat nilai tambah loh." Ucap Mr. Kim kepada J-Hope.

Jungkook sedang serius membaca naskahnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri. "Pementasan ya? Ah sepertinya asik!" ucap Jungkook dengan semangat. Dia jadi tidak sabar.

Himchan yang berada di belakangnya sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak - gerik Jungkook. "Tentram sekali." Gumamnya sambil memakan snack kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

**Perayaan Ulang Tahun Akademi Kyungjou**

**Festival Ulang Tahun Akademi Kyungjou**

Begitulah yang tertulis di papan atas pintu masuk pintu akademi Kyungjou. Semua penghuni sekolah itu sibuk mempersiapkan untuk festival meriah ini. Dari para murid, staff, bahkan para guru membantu untuk persiapan festival terbesar ini.

Kelas hitam juga mulai mempersiapkan untuk pementasan mereka. Pemeran utama dari pementasan ini adalah Seokjin yang menjadi Juliet dan Namjoon yang menjadi Romeo. Dan Daehyun yang menjadi sutradaranya.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, mengapa engkau bernama romeo?" ucap Seokjin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Pasalnya dia disini mendapatkan peran menjadi wanita. Dia jadi bingung akan berekspresi seperti apa. dia sudah menolak dan memohon bertukar peran dengan yang lainnya, namun Mr. Kim menolaknya.

"Jika itulah yang kau pinta, mulai sekarang aku bukanlah lagi Romeo! kan ku ganti namaku menjadi 'kekasihmu' " Namjoon dengan gugup mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana engkau bisa sampai disini? Engkau bisa terbunuh jika ada seseorang yang melihat." Lagi… Seokjin bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana.

"Amarahmu lebih menyeramkan dari pada terbunuh! Aku mohon tersenyumlah. Aku akan…" ucapan Namjoon terpotong oleh ucapan Daehyun.

"Ya! Jelek, jelek, jelek! Mana penjiwaanmu?!Seokjin-ssi kau melakukan banyak kesalahan. Dengar Seokjin-ssi kau harus lebih lembutkan lagi suaramu dan juga ekspresi mu jangan menampilkan wajah kebingungan. Cukup jiwai peranmu itu! bayangkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat semua penonton jatuh cinta pada penampilanmu. Tampillah dengan anggun! Keluarkan semuanya! Buat penonton terkapar dengan kemampuanmu!" Daehyun berkata panjang lebar dengan tidak santainya(?)

"Daehyun-goon k-kau tidak usah terlalu berlebihan." Mr. Kim datang untuk menenangkan Daehyun yang kelihatannya terlalu berlebihan semangatnya.

"Bapak tidak usah ikut - ikutan!" ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk Mr. Kim yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"E-eh b-baiklah." Mr. kim akhirnya memilih duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Daehyun. Dia memilih memperhatikan 'murid-murid'nya berlatih.

"Salah! Salah! Salah!" Daehyun kembali mengomel saat Seokjin masih belum bisa menampilkan ekspresinya.

Di sebrang sana terlihat Jungkook, Taehyung, dan juga Jimin yang sedang menempel properti pentas. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendengar teriakan Daehyun. Mereka memandang takjub kepada Daehyun yang sangat bersemangat.

"Daehyun-goon hebat sekali." Ucap Jungkook memandang takjub Daehyun.

"Kelihatannya dia suka sekali dengan yang seperti ini." Jimin tersenyum saat melihat Daehyun.

Kembali lagi pada Seokjin dan Namjoon. Terlihat sekali kalau Seokjin lelah. Sedari tadi dia terus diomeli oleh Daehyun.

"Hah, Juliet itu sangatlah tidak cocok untukku. Aku kan laki-laki. Kenapa mereka tidak mengganti Julietnya saja." Seokjin menggerutu pelan. Daehyun kini membiarkan mereka selama 15 menit.

"Kau itu memang laki - laki, tapi kau itu terlihat manis. Makannya Mr. Kim memilihmu menjadi Juliet." Ucap Namjoon sambil memandang Seokjin.

Pipi Seokjin bersemu mendengar pujian yang diberikan Namjoon. Tapi tetap saja dia itu kan laki - laki. Dia masih sedikit tidak terima. Yah walaupun sebenarnya dia mulai terima, saat mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Tapi kan tetap saja. Kenapa tidak Jungkook yang terlihat lebih manis darinya? Atau Youngjae yang agak feminim? Kenapa harus dirinya?! Oh sepertinya Seokjin tidak tahu, sebenarnya Namjoon yang menyuruh Mr. Kim menjadikan dirinya sebagai Juliet.

Daehyun menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. Dia sebenarnya sudah lelah. Dia ingin mengganti Seokjin rasanya. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Mungkin jika dirinya berusaha lebih keras lagi semuanya bisa menjadi lebih mudah.

"Kalau begini terus pentasnya tidak akan sesuai dengan rencana." Ucap Daehyun sambil memperhatikan naskah di tangannya.

"Ngomongin rencana syuting begitu ya?" ucap Zelo yang kebetulan lewat. Dia meregankan badannya. Rasanya lelah sekali, mendorong keranjang yang berat itu. "Kau itu antusias sekali." Ucapnya sekali lagi, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Daehyun sedang serius dengan naskah di tangannya. Dia sedang membaca untuk adegan selanjutnya.

**.**

Jungkook tengah mengangkat sebuah properti. Properti itu lebih besar darinya dan juga berat. Dia sendirian mengangkat itu, wajahnya memerah dan properti itu terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali. Himchan yang kebetulan lewat membantu Jungkook mengankat properti itu.

"Sini, aku bantu." Ucap Himchan sambil mengangkat properti itu.

"Wah, terima kasih Himchan-goon. Kau hebat!" ucap Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Yah, hanya itu yang aku bisa. Aku balik kesana dulu ya." Himchan melangkahkan kakinnya menuju 'teman-teman'nya.

**.**

Yoongi, J-Hope dan juga Youngjae tengah menjahit kostum yang akan mereka kenakan saat pentas nanti. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjahit baju. J-Hope memejamkan matanya kesal, dia bosan.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" J-Hope melemparkan baju yang sedang dijahitnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan ini. Pantatnya sudah lelah sedari tadi.

"Pekerjaan ini tidak cocok untukku." Begitu juga dengan Youngjae. Dia ikut melemparkan baju yang sedang dijahitnya. Dia merasa ini bukanlah kerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Dia berpikir 'Anak konglomerat seperti ku masa diberi pekerjaan menjahit baju?'

Sedangkan Yoongi masih melanjutkan acara menjahitnya. Dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Bahkan dia bersyukur, karena ini dia jadi tidak mendapatkan peran.

**.**

"Ah, yang itu taruh disana." Mr. Kim mendekati 'murid-murid'nya yang sedang mendekorasi ruang teater.

Taehyung duduk beristirahat sambil meminum minumannya. Dia memperhatikan 'teman-teman'nya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing - masing. Himchan datang ke arahnya. Dia mengambil minuman yang berada di sebelahnya. Lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan sibuk untuk persiapan pentas." Ucap Himchan sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ya, kau benar." Taehyung menjawab dengan singkat. "Baru selesai ujian kita langsung disibukkan dengan festival seperti ini." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Yah, tidak apa-apalah namanya juga sekolah."

"Tapi kita ini…" ucapan Taehyung menggantung.

"Aku juga tahu. Tapi ya tidak apa, lagipula mereka menikmatinya. Jarang – jarang kita mendapat pengalaman seperti ini."

"Himchan-goon… sudah selesai nih. Terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Teriak Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Himchan.

Himchan balas melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook sambil sedikit tersenyum. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ponsel Himchan bergetar dalam sakunya. Himchan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf aku keluar dulu." Ucap Himchan pada Taehyung. dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang teater itu.

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo Jiyeon-ah?" Himchan menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa…" terdengar suara anak perempuan remaja. Himchan tersenyum mendengarnya. Apalagi saat dia mendengar kegaduhan di sebrang sana.

"_Ini punyaku!" "Tidak! Ini punyaku!"_

"Tenang saja, akan oppa usahakan. Tenanglah sebentar lagi oppa akan pulang."

"_Cepatlah pulang oppa! Kami merindukanmu."_

"Baiklah, oppa tutup teleponnya."

Himchan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia menghela nafasnya berat. Adik-adiknya sedang menunggunya di rumah.

"_bukankah sejak awal aku sudah tau? Tentram? Festival sekolah? Jelas semuanya hanyalah kedok." Batinnya. Himchan memperhatikan teman-temannya mereka terlihat senang._

**.**

**.**

Malam yang sepi, seluruh anggota kelas hitam sudah tertidur. Karena hari ini mereka bekerja mempersiapkan pentas mereka sampai malam. Tetapi Jungkook dan Taehyung belum tertidur. Mereka memilih berendam untuk merilekskan otot mereka. Jarang sekali mereka berendam air panas di pemandian sekolah mereka. Karena Jungkook tidak mau ada yang mengetahui luka di seluruh badannya. Dia tidak mau rahasia ini menyebar ke seluruh anggota kelas hitam. Namun, tanpa diketahuinya seluruh anggota kelas hitam sudah mengetahuinya.

"Wah, kamar mandi nya luas sekali." Jungkook memandang takjub kamar mandi sekolahnya. "Taehyung-goon." Jungkook mencipratkan air ke muka Taehyung.

"Jangan terlalu ribut. Kalau ada yang datang kita harus cepat-cepat keluar." Taehyung mempringatkan Jungkook supaya tidak ribut.

"Tidak bakal ada yang datang. Lagipula ini sudah tengah malam. Mereka juga terlihat lelah sekali tadi." ucap Jungkook meyakinkan Taehyung. "Ah Taehyung-goon, sini aku bantu menggosokkan punggung mu." Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Tidak usah." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa Taehyung-goon." Jungkook membalikkan badan Taehyung sehingga terlihat punggung Taehyung. namun tiba - tiba pintu terbuka. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya –menyembunyikan luka pada tubuhnya.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu." Ucap Himchan. Himchan berjalan menuju shower dekat bak pemandian air panas. Dia menggosok tubuhnya di bawah shower itu.

Hening…

Suasananya sangat hening. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih setia duduk di bak pemandian air panas itu. jungkook sangat khawatir jika Himchan melihat luka di seluruh tubuhnya. sedangkan Himchan, dia masih menggosok tubuhnya dengan santai. Sesekali dia melirik kepada Jungkook.

"Aku sudah dengar masalah itu dari Jimin." Ucap Himchan memecah keheningan.

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Himchan.

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup berkat nyawa orang lain? Padahal banyak orang yang harus berkorban nyawa untukmu. Tapi hebat sekali kau bisa hidup tenang dengan senyumanmu itu." ucap Himchan memandang Jungkook yang kini membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Himchan.

"Kim Himchan!"

Taehyung yang mendengar perkataan Himchan bangkit dari duduknya ingin menghampiri Himchan. Dia terlihat emosi saat mendengar perkataan Himchan. Tapi Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu aku akan terus tersenyum." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Daebak! Hey Kim Taehyung! dengar dia bilang tak peduli kau mati sekalipun dia akan terus tersenyum."

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Himchan.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Jungkook mu ketakutan tuh."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya. Lalu dia melembutkan pandangannya tetapi masih menatap tajam kepada Himchan.

"Kau Kim Taehyung yang 'itu' kan? Mengenaskan sekali. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh terpuruk srendah itu? dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu aku yakin sekali bisa mengakhiri hidupmu dengan sangat mudah."

"Jeon Jungkook ayo kita keluar." Ucap Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemandian.

"Taehyung-goon." Jungkook mengejarnya di belakang.

Himchan hanya menyunggingkan _smirk _nya saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar asrama mereka dengan sedikit kasar. Dia berjalan cepat mendahului Jungkook yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Taehyung melemparkan tas yang berisi pakaian kotornya ke atas meja.

"Taehyung-goon…" ucap Jungkook dengan pelan saat dirinya di belakang Taehyung.

"Marahlah sedikit! Apa kau tidak kesal setelah dia berbicara seperti itu padamu?" Taehyung sedikit membentak Jungkook.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah Taehyung-goon? "

Taehyung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jungkook. Dia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Himchan-goon hari ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jungkook.

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Para murid akademi Kyungjou sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin. Terlihat kantin sudah penuh oleh para murid Kyungjou.

"Apa memang keluarga Taehyung-goon memang sehebat itu?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di pojok kantin.

"Bukan hanya hebat. Kalau ada orang mendengar nama "klan Kim" dia pasti akan merinding seketika." ucap Jimin sambil mengekspresikan wajah orang ketakutan.

"Keluarganya terkenal?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka. Dulu sekali di Negeri ini ada dua klan pembunuh yang dikenal sampai pelosok negeri. Klan Kim dari timur dan Klan Park dari barat. Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang diminta oleh Tuan mereka. Dan siap bergerak kapanpun dibutuhkan." jelas Jimin menatap Jungkook yang memasang ekspresi aneh. Jungkook menelan ludahnya berat. Dia merasa takut dengan penjelasan Jimin. Bagaimana jika Taehyung membunuhnya?

Taehyung datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan di tangannya. Dia meletakkan nampan itu dengan sedikit melemparnya. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Peraturan kelas hitam nomor 2." Ucap Taehyung mengingatkan Jimin tentang peraturan kelas hitam.

"Wahh… Taehyung-goon pesan kare lagi? Kau pasti suka sekali dengan kare!" ucap Jimin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Orang yang berada di luar kelas hitam tidak boleh terlibat bukan?"

"Aku ini kan cuma mediator kelas hitam, jadi bebas." Jawab Jimin.

"Taehyung-goon um…" Jungkook membuka suaranya, setelah dia terdiam beberapa saat mendengar percakapan antara Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, harusnya kau tanyakan langsung padaku dari pada bertanya pada 'kacung' yang di sebelah situ." Taehyung memasukan makanannya dalam mulutnya.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Yaah… aku cuma suruhan orang." Ucapnya masih menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ngg… aku mau bertanya. K-kalau soal keluarga boleh?" tanya Jungkook dengan gugup.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajah appa ku. Eomma ku meninggal tepat setelh melahirkanku. Aku tumbuh dalam naungan nenek ku. Kerabat yang lain…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa bayangan wanita dewasa yang tergeletak di tanah dan perutnya tertancap pisau dan seorang anak kecil berdiri tak jauh dari wanita itu. "Kerabat yang lain aku tak punya." Sambungnya kemudian.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya menyesal, "M-maaf." Gumam Jungkook.

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Aku juga tidak punya saudara sama sekali loh!" ucap Jimin dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Taehyung dengan dingin. Jimin hanya menyengir saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia sedang mengecek pesan dari Mr. Kaiga. Dia belum menemukan jawaban dari pesan ini. Apa maksud dari pesan ini?

"Yo." Tiba-tiba Himchan datang mendekati Taehyung. taehyung menutup ponselnya lalu memasukkannya dalam saku.

"Baca SMS dari keluarga mu?" tanya Himchan saat sudah sampai di samping Taehyung.

"Bukan." Jawab Taehyung singkat. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Himchan.

"Maaf soal semalam. Aku agak banyak pikiran. Ujungnya malah aku lampiaskan kepada mu dan juga Jungkook." jelas Himchan.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Ahh, hari ini juga tentram sekali ya." Ucap Himchan memandang keluar jendela. Terlihat banyak murid akademi Kyungjou yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk acara festival nanti. "Kalau secara logika Jungkook-goon pastinya sudah tidak ingin disini lagi. Bukan hanya Jungkook-goon sih, semua yang berada disini juga tidak benar-benar ingin di tempat ini." Himchan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Taehyung.

dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu bergumam "Takdir memang menyebalkan." Taehyung masih dapat mendengar gumaman Himchan. Himchan membalikkan badannya menghadap Taehyung. "Oh ya, apa kau ingin membebaskan Jungkook-goon…," Himchan menggantungkan kalimatnya hingga Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya. "…dari apa pun yang membebaninya." Sambungnya dengan wajah yang serius dan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Maksudmu membuat dia lepas dari cengkraman Kelas Hitam ini?" tanya Taehyung pada akhirnya.

Himchan mengendikkan bahunya. "Mala mini, jam 10, di tempat ini. Detailnya akan kujelaskan nanti." Himchan membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan menjauhi Taehyung –yang sedang mencerna perkataannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung. "Kutunggu kau disini." Ucapnya.

Taehyung masih setia dengan posisinya sampai Himchan menghilang. Dia berpikir pasti Himchan sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Himchan tengah 'memperindah' kukunya dengan cat kuku transparan. Di sampingnya J-Hope memandanginya dengan bersender di dekat meja belajarnya, J-Hope melihat foto yang terdapat di meja belajar Himchan. Terlihat Himchan tengah tersenyum bersama adik-adik nya di belakangnya.

"Jadi ini yang menjadi alasan mu kemari?" J-Hope membuka suaranya sambil masih memperhatikan foto itu. "Manis sekali."

Himchan menarik foto itu dari tangan J-Hope. Dia tidak ingin keluarganya dilihat oleh J-Hope ataupun anggota kelas hitam.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bunuh mereka semua. Aku sendiri sering sekali melakukan itu. untuk apa kau memikirkan mereka. Itu hanya membuang - buang waktumu. Hidup ini sangat singkat," Ucap J-Hope. J-Hope mendekati Himchan yang masih setia dengan kegitannya itu. "…buang saja hal yang tidak kau butuhkan. Lalu hiduplah dengan bebas." Sambung J-Hope.

Himchan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi J-Hope. Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Himchan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan J-Hope. J-Hope hanya memandangnya heran.

"Padahal sudah aku kasih saran baik-baik. Tapi aku malah diacuhkan." J-Hope melipat tangannya di dadanya. Dia kesal.

**.**

Himchan berjalan menyusuri lorong asramanya yang kini sudah gelap. Karena lampu sudah dimatikan semua. Hanya ada pancaran dari lampu kamar yang mengintip melalui celah di atas pintu.

**.**

"_Hal yang pertama aku bawa pulang setelah membunuh seseorang adalah meja makan yang penuh dengan senyuman keluarga ku. Walau pekerjaan itu tidak pernah aku inginkan. Bahkan aku harus membohongi mereka. Tapi itu demi untuk melihat senyuman mereka, aku rela melakukannya." Batin Himchan._

**.**

**.**

"Hadiah yang kau minta sudah masuk ke dalam list sejak hari pertama mu masuk ke kelas hitam." Ucap Jimin sambil memeriksa data Himchan. "Kau ingin keluargamu bisa hidup dengan nyaman dan bahagia hingga akhir hayat mereka. benar kan?" ucap Jimin saat dirinya sudah menemukan data milik Himchan.

"Yak kau benar. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Himchan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Jimin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Himchan.

Himchan mendekati Jimin, Himchan sedikit membungkukkan dirinya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jimin, membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya. Himchan menegakkan badannya, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Jimin akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

Jungkook tiba di depan pintu teater. Kepalanya menyembul mengintip ke dalam gedung teater. Mencari seseorang.

"Taehyung-goon?" ucap Jungkook sambil memasuki gedung teater yang gelap itu. "Ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini?" sambungnya. Matanya mencari keberadaan Taehyung yang memanggilnya.

Seseorang keluar dari belakang tiang properti yang digunakan untuk pementasan mereka nanti. "Oh? Taehyung-goon." Ucap Jungkook senang.

Orang yang dia kira Taehyung itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. jungkook membulatkan matanya ketakutan saat melihat orang tersebut.

"Himchan-goon?" ucapnya dengan gugup. "A-ano, apa kau melihat Taehyung-goon? Dia menulis memo di kamar, menyuruhku untuk datang kesini."

Himchan terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook. "Taehyung? ah, dia tidak akan datang kesini." Ucap Himchan dengan santai, dia masih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit memasang kuda-kuda –bersiap untuk melarikan diri saat Himchan sudah sampai di depannya.

Himchan mengeluarkan kertas misinya. Jungkook melihatnya, lalu membacanya. "Aku akan membebaskanmu dari semua ini." Ucap Himchan.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Himchan. Himchan mengeluarkan seutas tali dari sarung tangannya. Jungkook berlari saat melihat Himchan mengeluarkan tali. Namun baru beberapa langkah Jungkook berlari, dia sudah tertangkap oleh Himchan. Himchan melilitkan tali itu ke leher Jungkook. jungkook menggerakkan badannya untuk melepaskan diri. Namun Himchan semakin mengeratkan lilitan tali pada leher Jungkook. Himchan menarik tali itu sampai Jungkook sedikit terangkat dari lantai. Jungkook sudah mulai kehabisan nafasnya perlahan.

Taehyung berlari menuju Himchan dengan pisau yang berada di tangannya. Himchan menyadari itu, dia semakin mengeratkan lilitannya. Taehyung semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia mengayunkan pisaunya. Himchan yang menyadari itu langsung menghindar, dia selamat. Tapi tali yang melilit leher Jungkook sudah terputus. Taehyung mendorong Jungkook menjauh. Jungkook terbatuk-batuk, dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jahat sekali, kau merusak rencanaku. Padahal kita sudah membuat janji." Ucap Himchan sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kau juga sama." taehyung juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Tapi aku akan tidak bohong. Aku datang kesini untuk membebaskannya. Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk melepaskan semua beban hidupnya." Ucap Himchan.

"T-tae-taehyung-goon." Panggil Jungkook sedikit terbata, karena oksigen yang dia hirup belum terlalu banyak.

"Kau diam saja disitu." Ucap Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Himchan yang sekali-kali bisa menyerangnya.

Himchan maju mendekati Taehyung. Dia melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Taehyung. Taehyung dengan cepat menghindar. "Sial." Umpat Himchan. Dia melayangkan kakinya kepada Taehyung, namun Taehyung bisa menghindarinya –lagi. Taehyung balik menyerang Himchan dengan pisaunya. Himchan dapat menangkisnya. Himchan kembali melayangkan pukulannya, Taehyung dengan lihai melompat mundur ke belakang.

"Walau pun kau dari Klan Kim aku tidak akan kalah dengan mu yang sekarang!" ucap Himchan. Himchan melayangkan kakinya menendang Taehyung, Taehyung menghindar membuat Himchan menjadi menendang properti pohon yang dibuatnya tadi. taehyung balas menyerangnya. Himchan kembali melayangkan kakinya, membuat Taehyung harus melompat ke belakang.

"Taehyung-goon!" teriak Jungkook yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Jangan beregerak!" ucap Taehyung. dia sedikit lengah sekarang. Membuat Himchan yang melihat itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Himchan melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kepada Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung masih bisa menangkisnya. Himchan akhirnya melayangkan tangannya sekeras mungkin, membuat Taehyung terpental ke belakang menghantam tiang properti dan juga pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Himchan tersenyum licik melihat Taehyung yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya. Dia berlari menuju Taehyung, melayangkan satu pukulan keras lagi kepada Taehyung. membuat Jungkook terpekik.

"Taehyung-goon!" teriak Jungkook.

DUGH…

Jungkook memejamkan matanya tidak berani melihat pemandangan di depannya. Setelah telinganya mendengar sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras. Beberapa detik tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi. Jungkook mencoba membuka matanya. Dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang menahan tangan Himchan dan Himchan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Taehyung. Dia memutar pisaunya menghadap Himchan. "Aku sudah mengerti pergerakanmu." Sambung Taehyung. Sebuah _smirk _terlihat di wajah Taehyung.

Himchan membulatkan matanya melihat itu. taehyung menghentakkan tangan Himchan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Taehyung mulai menyerang Himchan. Kali ini Himchan yang kesusahan menghadapi Taehyung. Himchan mulai kehilangan fokusnya, membuat Taehyung dengan mudah menggoreskan pisau nya ke wajah Himchan. Himchan merasakan perih dipipinya. Dia mulai menyerang kembali Taehyung, dengan mudah Taehyung menghindar dan menyerang Himchan. Taehyung menggoreskan pisaunya ke lengan kiri dan kanan Himchan membuat lengan baju yang dikenakan Himchan robek dan lengannya mengeluarkan darah. Taehyung juga menggoreskan pisaunya ke kaki Himchan, celananya juga robek dan pahanya mengeluarkan darah.

Himchan sudah tidak berdaya. Taehyung mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Himchan, tetapi Himchan menahannya. Taehyung pun menendang Himchan sekeras mungkin. Membuat Himchan terpental membentur beberapa properti sehingga properti itu hancur. Himchan mendudukkan dirinya, mengangkat properti yang menindihnya.

"Ya ampun, sehebat apa sih kau itu? Bisa-bisanya menjadi kuat sesaat sebelum kalah." Ucap Himchan.

"Masih mau coba?" tantang Taehyung yang mungkin masih belum puas.

"Seperti inilah yang namanya takdir. Sekali takdir sudah memilihmu kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kalian semua –termasuk aku. tidak ada yang bisa lari dari penjara takdir." Ucap Himchan yang sudah berdiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, sambil tetap memasang kuda-kudanya. "Hanya seperti inilah cara kita agar bisa terbebas dari takdir!" Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju seutas tali yang tidak terlihat. Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika dia bisa melihat tali tersebut.

Himchan tersenyum menang. "Aku… Menang!" Himchan menarik talinya, hingga terputus. Membuat tiang-tiang penyangga lampu terjatuh.

Taehyung yang menyadari itu segera berlari menuju Jungkook untuk melindunginya.

_._

_Flashback_

"_Yak kau benar. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Himchan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Jimin._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Himchan._

_Himchan mendekati Jimin, Himchan sedikit membungkukkan dirinya. "Walau pun aku tewas, hadiah yang ku minta masih akan sampai ke keluarga ku kan?" . Himchan menegakkan badannya, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Jimin._

**.**

"_Semoga kalian bisa hidup bahagia dengan senyuman di wajah kalian," _Himchan memandang tiang penyangga lampu yang akan menimpanya. _"…seperti Jungkook-goon."_

Tiang penyangga lampu jatuh membuat seluruh properti hancur. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang beruntung selamat, mereka terselamatkan karena tiang properti yang dibuat Himchan menyangga tiang lampu itu tidak jatuh mengenai mereka. Sedangkan Himchan dia tertimpa oleh tiang-tiang lampu dan juga beberapa properti.

"Kenapa?" gumam Jungkook. dia melihat sekelilingnya yang hancur, seperti telah tertimpa gempa. "Properti buatan Himchan-goon." Ucap Jungkook saat melihat tiang properti yang dibuat Himchan.

"Karena itu kita bisa selamat." Ucap Taehyung.

Mereka melihat Himchan yang tertimpa tiang lampu. Taehyung keluar berjalan mendekati Himchan. Jungkook menyusulnya di belakang. Taehyung mengangkat beberapa properti yang menimpa wajah, lengan dan juga kaki Himchan.

"Dia tidak terluka parah." Ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook di belakangnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

Himchan membuka matanya, dia menggerakkan badannya yang terasa sakit. Dahinya mengeluarkan darah. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dasar kalian ini." Himchan menghela nafasnya. "Ah, ternyata aku kalah. Aku menyerah. Padahal aku berharap aku ingin hidup tenang dan nyaman dengan keluarga ku. Buruk sekali nasib ku."

"Kita tidak akan mudah mati. Hidup itu seperti mengemban maaf dari orang lain. Sama seperti yang terjadi sekarang." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Himchan tersenyum kecil –tapi itu terlihat seperti senyuman tulus. "Duh, menyebalkan sekali. Padahal tidak ada yang minta dimaafkan. Hanya sedikit mengesalkan saja. ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Berarti, aku harus lebih semangat lagi." Himchan tertawa.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lega. "Kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu? apa itu wajah lega karena aku tidak mati?" ucap Himchan saat melihat wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook. taehyung membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti biasanya –datar dan dingin. "Ya, sepertinya kalian juga belum diberi ijin untuk mati, jadi seterusnya kalian tidak boleh menyerah." Ucap Himchan dengan tulus.

**.**

**.**

"Kapan ya Himchan hyung pulang?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 8 tahun kepada kakak yang hanya tua beberapa menit darinya -kembarannya. Seorang remaja perempuan menolehkan kepalanya kepada adik kembarnya.

"Kapan ya?" tanya balik kakak kembarannya itu.

"Kalian benar. Yang namanya keluarga itu harusnya berkumpul bersama." Jawabnya sambil memandang langit. Membuat kedua adik kembarnya mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini berjalan kembali normal. Pembelajaran tetap berjalan. Sebelum masuk ke kelasnya untuk mengajar. Mr. Kim mengecek perlengkapan untuk pementasan beberapa hari lagi. Takut ada yang hilang atau ada yang rusak…

Mr. Kim membuka pintu ruang teater dengan perlahan. Dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi ruang teater. Lampu-lampu yang tadinya sudah terpasang kini lepas dan pecah. Properti yang sudah dibuat juga hancur semua. Mr. Kim menjatuhkan bukunya. dia memasuki ruang teater dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Ahhhh… tidaaaak." Teriak Mr. Kim frustasi.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung duduk di atap sekolahnya. Dia sedang memandang ponselnya, membaca pesan dari Mr. Kaiga yang kemarin diterimanya. Dia mengetikkan jawabannya dan mengirimkan kepada Mr. Kaiga.

_To : Mr. Kaiga_

_Bunuh, lalu keluarkan burung itu._

"Apa kau masih bisa menganggap dunia ini penuh dengan pengampunan?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang baru tiba di belakangnya. "Bahkan setelah mengalami hal seperti itu. bahkan seisi kelasmu… dan juga dunia menginginkan kau untuk mati. apa kau masih bisa memaafkan semua itu?"

Jungkook mematung mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. dia tersenyum. "Arti pengampunan itu… ketika seseorang sudah melihat seperti apa dosa yang ia perbuat dan mengakuinya," Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju Taehyung. dia duduk di dekat Taehyung. "…tak peduli seberapa banyak pun itu. kita harus tetap memaafkannya." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya. Tanpa Taehyung sadari dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Jeon Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook saranghae." Ucap Taehyung dengan tulus. Semburat merah muncul di pipi chubby Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum "Nado, saranghae Tae." Ucap Jungkook, lalu memeluk Taehyung menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Next chapter _"_Beautiful Flowers Have Their _"_

"_Tidak usah cemaskan aku. Masalahmu sendiri bagaimana? Kau bilang waktu itu kau tidak mengincar Jeon Jungkook?"_

"_Aku mencari Angel Trumpet."_

"_Aku akan mencoba membantu sebisaku."_

"_Tidak aku sangka ternyata mereka berdua musuh."_

"_Aku…menemukan ini."_

"_Sudah jelas bukan? Kalau kita berdua ini adalah musuh. Sudah jelas takdir tidak akan menyatukan kita."_

"_Yang menjadi keinginannya adalah dirimu."_

* * *

**Halooo… chapter 5 update nihh. Maaf kalau lama sekali updatenya kekeke. Gimana ini udah panjaang kaan? Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Ah yaaa… maafkan saya karena ff Alarm saya hiatuskan sementara. Saya buntu disitu. Maafkan saya –bow-. Tapi nanti saya usahakan untuk dilanjut…karena banyak yang minta lanjut. Sudahlah, jangan lupa untuk mereview yaa ^^.**

**-Big Thanks To-**

**Review | Favorit | Follow | dan juga silent reader ^^**


	6. not an update

Haloo~ halooo~ adakah yang menunggu update-an ff saya? *ga ada *oke saya gweanchana *abaikan.

mau ngasih tau nih saya ga bisa update lagi di ffn, dikarenakan laptop saya yang rusak. Jadi saya pindah di wattpad, karena wattpad lebih mudah diakses.

Mohon maaf yang sebesarnya, untuk para readers yang udah setia nunggu ff saya *emang ada yg nunggu? -_-. Bagi yang punya wattpad ayo kita follow follow-an di hairunno, yg ga punya ayo instal/? /maksa/?

Sekali lagi maaf saya ga bisa update lagi...


End file.
